Little Witness
by Sweetylove30
Summary: This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. It takes place while they are still hunting Red John.
1. Prologue

**A/N****: Hi Dear Readers. I am back with a new story as I told you. That story contains 10 chapters, including the Prologue and an Epilogue. I will update once a week, maybe more often if I get good reviews.**

**I really hope you will like it, as much as I liked writing it. I really love that Little Girl, Payson Tanner, so much that I wrote a sequel to that story and I will translate it if you like **_Little witness_**. **

**Now, back to the story,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. It takes place while they are still hunting Red John.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Witness<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night with every one asleep. A little girl named Payson awoke with an urge to get a drink of water. She tried to go back to sleep. It was too early and too cool. She could not sleep. She was too thirsty. She did not want go down stairs alone. She was afraid of the dark. And if she used the light here, her Mother would know. Her Mother was not a bad Mother, far from it. She was even the best Mother in the world at least Payson thought so.<p>

The girl turned to Kelly who was her best friend that spent some time with her. Kelly's parents had to leave for a trip with friends. They decided to leave their daughter at the Tanners Payson's family. She shook her friend. She did not wake so she shook her harder.

- "Kelly, wake up!" Payson urgently said.

- "Payson… Please let me sleep" Kelly murmured.

- "Kelly please wake up I'm thirsty" replied Payson.

- "So go down and get a drink." Kelly replied.

- "Kelly… I'm afraid of the dark. Will you please come with me?" She pleaded.

- "Go alone Payson, I'm too tired and want to sleep." Kelly retorted.

Kelly rolled away from her while pulling the duvet over her. Payson did not want to go alone. She was just too thirsty. She sighed then stood up. She put on her shoes, her robe and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly then passed her head through the crack. She looked from side to side to ensure that there was no one in the hallway. She saw neither her Parents nor her Brother. She checked for monsters too who might hide in the dark to scare her. There was no one. She became brave then ventured into the hallway.

Payson quickly walked down the hall and down the stairs as fast as possible to get to the kitchen. She turned on the light and allowed herself to relax. She removed a small bottle of water from the fridge. She chose that over a glass so she would not have to return. She held the bottle then turned off the light. She was about to go back to her room when she heard noises coming from behind the kitchen's door.

The little girl hid behind the counter. It was monsters making that noise she just knew it. She knew they did not know she was there. She did not want them to see her. She felt her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. Being frightened she squeezed the bottle of water hard in her small hands. She heard movements in the room. Becoming brave again she took a quick glance. The monsters were headed to the stairs from the kitchen. They did not see her.

Suddenly she had another fear invaded her. The monsters were going upstairs toward the bedrooms of her Parents, Brother and Kelly. She had to do something. She could not let them go after her family and her best friend.

Payson walked as quietly as possible. She knew she should not be heard. She did not go up the stairs to the kitchen but rounded the corner to get to the front foyer. She took the main staircase and climbed quickly. She thought maybe she could beat them and could wake up her parents. Her Father would know what to do. He would find a way to protect everyone from the monsters of the night. He was a Policeman and was afraid of nothing. Her Dad was the best Dad in the world. She loved him more than anything, even more then her Mom.

She finally came to the floor but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the monsters changed direction and entered her Parents' room. She hid behind one of the steps. She was so small she could not be seen. Things would work out, her Father would wake up and he would scare the monsters. So she waited to hear the voice of her Father awaking but there was no sound. After some time, the monsters came out of the room. Each held a knife from which escaped a strange liquid that she failed to identify.

She saw one of the monsters move towards her brother's room and the other to hers. Why her Dad did not leave his room? Why did not he come to help Ethan and Kelly? What had the monsters done to her parents? She was much more afraid. She did not even know how to help her family. She slowly sat up making sure the monsters could not see her. She wanted her Father to do something. She ran on tiptoe and entered into her Parent's room.

Payson rushed to the bed to see that her Parents were still asleep. She shook her Father gently.

- "Daddy, Daddy wake up!" she whispered. "Dad, the monsters will hurt Ethan and Kelly."

As much as Payson shook him, her Father did not wake up. So she walked around the bed and tried to wake her Mother. She shook her, again and again, calling her. Her voice was full of tears. She climbed on the bed thinking it would wake her parents. She felt something warm and liquid under her feet. The sheets were wet. Her Parents were too old to wet the bed. She stumbled and found herself lying between her parents. She turned to her Mother and held a cry of terror on seeing a big hole in her throat. She looked at her Father and saw that he had the same thing.

The girl suddenly realized that her Father could not help her little brother nor Kelly not even her. Nobody here could help her. She had to stand on her own. So she got off the bed and grabbed the phone on the bedside table of her Mother. She dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer. She was afraid. The monsters could come back and see her. They would do to her what they had done to her parents. She heard noises in the hallway and ran to hide in the closet with phone still in hand.

A cry was heard in the silence of the night. Payson prayed for someone to answer her, for someone to help and save her. She recognized Kelly's voice. Finally, someone picked up. She dared not answer the person on the line. She was afraid that the monsters would hear her and come in the room then find her. She stayed silent with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**- oooo -**

A car parked in front of the big house. A brunette and a blond man came out of it. The woman went to the officers in uniform then showed her badge at the entrance and entered the house. The blond man followed her without a word. He was attentive to everything he saw. Inside, many of the agents were taking notes. Others were busy photographing footprints. The brunette went upstairs to find the rest of her team already there.

- "What do we have?" She asked.

- "Mr. and Mrs. Tanner died in their room from multiple stab wounds along with their children, Ethan five years old, and Payson eight years old" replied Cho.

- "Was that the cause of death?" She asked by turning to her colleague.

- " Yes Lisbon…The parents have had their throats slit, the boy as well. But the little girl was stabbed in the left arm and in the stomach." He reported.

- "How long did it take her to die?" She wanted to know though it was a grim statistic.

- " Boss, according to the coroner, she lost a lot of blood and would have died within minutes." He reported.

Teresa Lisbon ran a hand over her face. This case would not be easy. All cases involving children were difficult. She did not like them. How could some one do so much harm to children? How could some one be so cruel? It was hard to understand and after all those years working for the CBI. She had not found the answer. She turned her head to see her colleague, Patrick Jane. It would not be easy for him either. Cases involving children always were very hard for him.

- "Lisbon, what have we got?" Patrick Jane her consultant asked.

- "Quadruple murder, the Parents and their two children" she replied.

She saw him frowning and move towards one of the rooms. It was that of the son, Ethan. Lisbon really hoped that he would not decide to go to the girl's room. She left with Cho to be guided to Payson's room. She entered slowly. The room was beautifully decorated in pink. There were dolls and princesses costumes hung on one wall. In the center of the room was a canopy bed surrounded by pink and purple ribbons.

Lisbon moved forward and a little blonde girl was still under the covers. She was on her back with one hand clutching her stomach and covered with blood. She felt the urge to retch at the sight of the carnage. Somehow she held it in. She could not be sick, even though this view was horrible. She stood beside the bed and leaned over to look at the little victim. She looked at the pretty little face of the girl that showed how much she had suffered. Poor child, nobody should die so young then to be left that way.

From the corner of her eye she saw Jane entered the room and come to stand beside her. He leaned toward the girl. He made no disparaging comment or the slightest remark. For once, he seemed professional. She felt bad to impose that to him. He would certainly think of his daughter as Payson Tanner looked much like Charlotte, barely older. She saw him holding back his tears. In that moment he seemed strong.

He stepped away from the bed then walked around the room. This was his ritual that he did at all crime scenes. He passed a small bench covered with fluff animals of different sizes and colors. He took one in his hands then continued around the room, watching every object, every doll, every pair of shoes. Suddenly he stopped.

- "Lisbon come and see this" he called.

She joined her colleague and stood beside him. She wanted to find out what he had seen that was so important. He had his eyes fixed on a pink bag containing clothes.

- "What Jane is that?" She asked.

- "That bag" he pointed. "It is full of clothes."

- "Jane so what does that mean?" She did not understand the significance having had no children.

- " Look There Lisbon…There is a name on the T-shirt" He pointed out.

- "This is what Parents do Jane to not to mix their child's clothes with those of other children at school" she explained having the sense to know why Parents labeled but still did not understand the significance.

- "No Lisbon look again that is not the name of Payson Tanner the little girl supposedly dead" he remarked. "It shows Kelly Romero. There were two little girls here tonight. Where is the other one?" Patrick asked scanning the area.

Lisbon suddenly straightened then turned her head toward the bed. A little girl was missing. Who was it Kelly or Payson? She did not know. What mattered now was to find the second girl. Perhaps, she would need help. The brunette hoped with all her heart that she was still alive that nothing wrong had happened to her.

- "Cho, a girl is missing, checked down stairs. Rigsby look in the boy's bedroom" she ordered. "Jane ..."

- "I'll check the parent's room, Lisbon" he said before she could finish her sentence.

- "Okay Jane, I'll check here." She said.

Lisbon began to look under the bed. She took great care not to touch anything in order not to destroy any evidence. Jane on the other hand had just entered the Parent's room and let his gaze go around. He soon noticed that the phone was missing. The little one must have come here. For some reason, he thought immediately that this was Payson, not Kelly. If someone had come in the middle of the night and she had awoken. She would immediately go to see her parents. If it was Kelly, she would have hid somewhere in her friend's room.

The Mentalist tried to think as a frightened little girl arriving in her Parents' room then finding them dead. He imagined her trying to wake them up. Not succeeding and deciding to call for help. She would then seek a hiding place and the first place that came to his mind was the closet. So he went to the door and slowly opened it. He revealed a small blond girl all covered with blood still holding the phone against her heart.

He knelt in front of her. He made no move to touch her. She was in shock since she had not even looked at him. She seemed lost in a fantasy world in which nobody could do anything against her. It was a place where her Parents were still alive.

- "Lisbon" He called out.

He heard the hurried footsteps in the corridor. Lisbon came into the room. She came immediately to him.

- "Jane, is this Kelly?" She asked.

- "No Lisbon, it is Payson Tanner" he asserted.

- "How do you know?" she asked.

- "I will explain later. She needs help and she is in shock." Jane pointed out.

- "I'll get the medics, Jane you stay here" she said leaving to get medical help.

Jane kept his eyes on the little girl of eight years who was still in shock. He needed to find an approach to her. It had to be something that would not scare her even more than she already was. He looked at the stuffed animal in his hands then at the girl. He sat on the floor.

- "This is a very pretty rabbit you have Payson" he began. "What is his name?"

She remained silent.

- "Do you know what I think? I think he's scared. He must have seen something that had scared him. I think he needs someone to reassure him. I don't think I'm the right person for this. Payson I think you could help him quit being scared. What do you think? Can you do that for him, Payson?" Jane stated trying to relate to the child.

Payson looked up at him.

- "Payson, he really seems to be afraid. He needs you to reassure him. I asked him what scared him so much. He did not want to tell me. Maybe he'll tell you?" Jane asked trying to get the child's cooperation.

He handed the rabbit to the girl who held it with trembling hands after dropping the phone to the floor. She quickly brought it to her face to place it against her cheek. They were silent. The girl closed her eyes as Jane waited. The few moments later the girl spoke.

- "He saw the monsters" she said.

- "The monsters…What monsters did he see Payson?" He took an astonished tone still trying to reassure her.

- "The monsters hurt Mom and Dad. Bonnie said they also hurt Kelly." She said interpreting for the scared bunny.

- "Did you see the monsters too?" He asked softly.

She nodded then tears streamed down her cheeks. Jane felt his heart sink for this child. He reached a hand toward her. Payson looked up at him as if trying to see if she could trust him or not. Then, slowly, she held out her bloody hand while clutching Bonnie in the other. He gently took her in his arms then lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

Together they left the room. He found Lisbon with one of the medic. The man tried to take the girl from Jane's arms. Payson sank even more against him. Lisbon understood and motioned the medic to let Jane deal with the girl. They went down the stairs, out of the house and walked to the ambulance. Jane sat in the back. The second medic came to him. It was a woman. He thought Payson might feel more comfortable with her.

- "Payson, this nice lady wants to know if you're okay. Would you want to let her examine you?" He asked.

- "I'm afraid…" she sobbed.

- "I know sweetie…I'll stay with you and I will make sure this lovely lady will do you no harm." Patrick said gaining the confidence of his young charge.

- "You promise?" She cautiously asked.

- "I promise" Jane confidently swore.

Payson pulled away from him and turned toward the woman who gave her a gentle smile.

- "Look, darling, what I have in my hand is a stethoscope. It will allow me to listen to your heart," she explained. "You can listen too if you want."

The woman opened the girl's nightgown with soft gestures, lifted her shirt and put the object against her chest. Payson jumped a little since it was cold.

- "It's cold" she complained.

- "Just wait a moment, I'll warm it up" She said as she blew on the tip and rested it on her chest.

- "Thank you" Jane whispered.

After listening to the girl's heart, the woman allowed Payson to listen to her own heart then of Jane's too. Payson smiled for the first time since she had been found. She looked up at Jane with her eyes sparkling. Patrick was very patent and kind to her. She trusted him especially now that she got to play doctor with him.

- "I heard my heart" she marveled.

- "It's great" Jane smiled.

While Payson played with stethoscope, the woman continued to examine her. Once she had finished the exam, she walked away talk to Lisbon. Where she stood was a little farther away. A small smile was on Lisbon's face as she watched Jane taking care of the girl. The Medic spoke drawing her attention away from the two in the ambulance.

- "She's physically fine" the medic had informed her.

Lisbon nodded as she preferred to see Jane's assessment. She moved to stand next to Jane. He looked up at her. She told him of what the medic said. He looked at her and sighed.

- "I don't think she is so fine" Jane said. "Maybe physically, Lisbon, Psychologically she is not okay. She is going to need help."

- "Jane, she'll get it. She needs to tell us what she saw" Lisbon retorted while concentrating on bringing the perps to justice."

- "Not now, Lisbon… She can not tell us much…I already know she saw monsters in her house." Jane responded while still playing with Payson.

- "She saw the murders?" Lisbon wondered.

- "No, she would be much more upset if this was the case. I think she saw someone enter her Parent's room. She must have gone to them to ask for help and found them dead." Jane said looking at the little girl.

Lisbon looked at the girl then Jane. Something told her this was just the beginning. It was not finished. Kelly upstairs, in Payson's bedroom was not the target of the killers. Jane and Lisbon had the same thought. They feared that these men would try to go after her again when they learned that she was still alive. He put the girl down on the ambulance gurney all the while gently reassuring her before moving away with Lisbon. He took great care to stay within her sight so not to scare her more.

- "Lisbon, Payson is still in danger" he said.

- "Yes Jane I know these killers are not finished. Kelly was certainly not supposed to be there" she agreed. "If the killers learn that, they may want to finish the job. She needs be put under protection."

- "Yes Lisbon also we must ensure that nobody knows she's alive." Jane seriously said.

- "Are you suggesting to say that she died? What about Kelly? What am I suppose to tell her Parents? We can not do that." Lisbon retorted.

- "No, you have to tell Kelly's Parents. Though, you must explain the situation. They must be discrete if you don't want the killers to kill Payson too." Jane explained.

Lisbon thought about all of this. Jane was right about one thing. The media did not need to know that Payson Tanner was alive. The only way was to let media think that Kelly Romero was Payson. It would not be easy to convince Bertram to remain silent. The life of a child depended on it. She would have to convince Kelly's Parents not to tell anyone either of the ruse. It would be much more difficult than to convince her boss.

The woman turned to Jane, who had his eyes on the girl. He seemed to be attached to her and it was what she feared. If he was too attached to her, it would not be easy for him to see her go. She would take care of that later. Now she had to protect Payson and find someone who could help her overcome the ordeal she had to live.

This case would be more difficult than she thought, much more difficult.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC ...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and won't hesitate to let me know in a review. I really like them, like most of the writer on this site and it makes me happy to know that you like my work.**

**Until next week,**

_Sweety_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hi guys. I am so sorry for the delay, I was kind of busy lately. But here we go, new chapter. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little witness<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Lisbon was at the morgue but she would have preferred be at the hospital with Jane and little Payson. She had something important to do before meeting them there. So she had to ask Cho to accompany her consultant. She trusted her agent. She knew he would protect the little girl and the secret of her survival. Meanwhile, she had to talk with the Medical Examiner and get a few things straight.<p>

She heard a noise in the hallway behind her and turned to see Dr. Parker with a folder in hand. The woman turned completely to the doctor who had not noticed her yet. Lisbon walked towards her, finally attracting her attention.

- "Oh, Agent Lisbon, I had not seen you" said Dr. Parker.

- "Yes, I know I am not used to come down to the morgue" explained Lisbon. "This case is special and I have things to tell you."

- "Well Agent Lisbon …Would you please follow me to my office." She said.

The doctor went in first then followed by the agent. The two women settled on chairs. The doctor sat behind her desk. The agent sat in a chair in front of her. Lisbon did not know how to explain the reason she was there. If she could tell the truth to the doctor or if she could even trust her? She did not know the answer to either question. There was of course the professional secrecy. The case of the Tanner family was very special indeed.

Dr Parker watched the agent. Teresa Lisbon, the most respected agent in the office and also the most feared. What she saw was a small woman with a very determined look. She did not know what she wanted to talk about? It was a simple case, if we can say. A family had been murdered. She had to do their autopsies, complete the reports and let the agents do the rest.

To see Agent Lisbon herself come down to talk to her meant much. The agent would not have come if this case was not really important. Dr. Parker was eager to know what the reason was.

- "Dr. Parker, I need to know something before I explain everything to you." Lisbon said looking very serious.

- "I'm listening" she invited the agent to continue.

- "Promise me before that you wont say anything to anyone" almost ordered Lisbon.

- "I respect professional secrecy. You can trust me" assured the doctor. "Now, what is it?"

Lisbon took some papers from her briefcase then placed them in front of her on the desk. The doctor leaned forward to them and examined their contents. She read the reports then examined the pictures until she gave a quizzical look to the agent.

- "So if I understand ..." she said coming to a conclusion.

- "I really need you to keep silent on this point Doctor. It is crucial for everyone involved" added Lisbon.

- "So the little girl is alive. How is she?" The doctor responded.

- "From a physical point of view, she is well" informed the agent. "It's the psychological side that I worry about. She's going to need help and someone to talk about her ordeal. At the moment I do not know who that could be."

- "I can perhaps help using my contacts" suggested the doctor. "I could get information indirectly then let you know who would be the best to help a child traumatized by the death of her family."

- "It is important not to reveal her name" clarified Lisbon. "I need you to change the name of the autopsy report for the girl."

The doctor looked at the officer with confusion. It was the first time she was asked to falsify a report. She had never done such a thing. This case was special and the life of a child depended on her report.

- "I know you've never had to do such a thing. I would think the same as you. I can not do that" replied Lisbon. "This little girl is still in danger. Your report is the only thing that can make the difference between life and death. So my asking for you to mislabel it should not be such a burden?"

The Doctor thought long and hard on what Lisbon was asking her to do. It would be just a clerical error. The autopsy itself would not be compromised just misidentified.

- "I'm not force you to do anything. I am not ordering you either. Please think about what I am asking you to do Doctor." Lisbon said.

Lisbon rose to leave the doctor alone with her thoughts. She still had things to do. It started by making sure that Payson was well and Jane too. She was worried for her consultant. She was afraid that he would be too attached to the little girl. It would be difficult for him when she would eventually leave. She had noticed how Payson Tanner might remind Jane of his daughter, Charlotte. She was as blond as her just a little older.

Lisbon drove these thoughts away and concentrated on the investigation. She had to find who was responsible for the death of all the family. Who were after them? How could she stop them before they discovered that the girl was still alive? That's all that mattered at the moment. Including how to protect her until the killers would be put in prison?

The woman got into her car and drove to the hospital. She knew that with Cho, Payson risked nothing. Part of her was really worried though. She did not know what the girl had seen. She doubted that she would learn any more tonight. She was still too traumatized. She had witnessed her parents dead in their bed. Possibly she saw who had done it too. Lisbon had still in her mind the image of the little girl covered in blood in the closet of her parents' bedroom. She was clutching her dead Mother's phone. She could never forget that image. It would haunt her for a long time.

She finally arrived at the hospital and quickly found a parking space. She entered the building going past the front desk without stopping. She knew where to go. Cho had left her a message telling her where to find them. She went there immediately. She was not surprised to find only her agent. Jane would certainly be with Payson. Cho saw her coming and moved to greet her.

- "Anything new Cho…?" She asked while glancing in the examination room.

- "Boss, the girl is well physically" he said. "She has not said a word since we arrived."

- "Not even to Jane?" she wondered.

- "…Not even to him…" Cho confirmed.

- "Jane, how is he handling this?" She asked concerned for the well being of her consultant.

- "He has not left her side for one minute since we got here." Cho reported.

Lisbon watched the Mentalist. He was sitting on the examination table while holding Payson's hand. The child had in her other hand the stuffed bunny that Jane had given her when he had found her in the closet. A nurse had had to wash her. Lisbon noticed she was wearing a hospital gown and had no trace of blood on her. There was still some blood on the rabbit. Lisbon thought that she should wash it before give it back to her. The officer saw how the little girl seemed to like the rabbit. It must be a gift from her parents.

- "The nurse had put her pajamas in a bag that will go to the lab" Cho continued. "And only a doctor and a nurse are allowed to take care of her."

- "Under what name is she listed?" Lisbon asked.

- "Boss…She is a Jane Doe." Cho replied.

- "Good" approved Lisbon. "I'll go talk to her."

- "Good luck Boss…" Cho warned.

Lisbon smiled since it was the first time that she heard her colleague say such a thing. She entered the room and went immediately to the bed. Jane turned his head towards her, giving her a welcoming smile. Payson alarmed at the new person in the room quickly fled into his arms then burying her face in his chest. He slid his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. The girl looked up at him then glanced at Lisbon.

The officer sat on the chair next to the exam table, smiled softly at the little girl and looked back at Jane.

- "So Jane, did you learn anything?" She asked him.

- "Lisbon…She did not want to say anything since we got here. I did not force her either. She'll speak when she's ready." He replied.

- "I know it will not be easy for her, Jane. We need to know what she saw." Lisbon insisted.

- "Lisbon, I can not force her to talk. She is traumatized. Traumatized people especially children are reluctant to talk in the first place. You know that." Jane chided her.

- "I ask nothing of the kind Jane" defended the woman. "We need to know if she saw the killers. The more she will tell us the faster she will be safe."

Jane was a bit upset at the single mindedness of her behavior. It was that Lisbon was not capable of showing the least bit compassion to this poor child. Jane knew that was not normally true but why is Lisbon acting this way now? This question was something he needed to ponder on.

Though, in a sense he knew that she was right. The faster Payson would speak. The faster her life could resume. How could she tell them what she had seen without that reminding her that her parents had died that night or that her life had been changed forever? She was so young and had already lost so much. He knew what it was like to lose his family. He knew she could feel guilty.

Payson sank a little against him. Then he laid eyes on her. He saw she was struggling to stay awake. So he helped her down and got out of bed. He was about to move away when she grabbed his hand. Jane knew what she wanted and leaned toward her.

- "I'm just down the hall, Payson. You can see me through the window" he reassured her. "I won't be long."

Payson held him back a bit. The fatigue won out and she let go. Her eyes closed and she squeezed the rabbit against her heart with her little hands. Jane moved up the sheet over her, kissed her forehead and walked into the hallway with Lisbon on his heels. They stood before the glass so that Payson could see him if she woke up and turned to Lisbon.

- "I know this case is important. The testimony of Payson would help us a lot. Now is not the time Lisbon." Jane said adamantly.

He glared at her with defiance. He was telling her to leave the kid alone. Lisbon unused to the mild mannered consulted being so adamant somehow agreed with him. She knew that she also had a job to do as difficult as it was.

- "Well look, I'll wait to see what the doctor says" Lisbon said. "I need to know more as soon as possible."

- "Dr. O'Keeffe should come by a few minutes. You can talk to him." Jane said having already spoken with that physician.

Jane went back to the room. Before he could leave Lisbon caught his arm. He looked down at the hand of the woman and then back up at her. He could see the worry in her eyes.

- "I'm fine Lisbon" he reassured her.

- "I want to believe you, Jane. That does not stop me from worrying." She replied.

- "You have no reason to worry." he softly said as his demeanor changed after she accepted his decision on Payson.

She saw that he was already too attached to Payson. It could get worse if he stayed with her. She could not ask him to leave. Payson trusted him and only him at the moment so it was impossible to separate them. She sighed and decided she would let him stay with her.

- "Okay Jane, stay with her. Try to get her to talk. I'm not asking you to force her. Just be there for her if she tells you anything let me know right away." Lisbon said.

- "No problem, Lisbon if she says anything you will be the first to know" the Mentalist replied.

Jane returned to the room, leaving the agent alone in the hallway. She had to trust him. She knew that if someone would make her to talk, it would be him. He had already managed to build up her confidence. Since he was the one to have found her and took her out of that closet. Though, it would take time. So be it. Payson was too upset and too young to talk now about what she had experienced during that night.

Lisbon decided to return to the office. She would drop off the bag containing Payson clothes to the technicians. She was no longer useful here anyway. Cho was there to ensure the child's safety. She had complete confidence in him. The only thing she could do now was to investigate with the little information she had. She had to act as if there were no witnesses. She had already solved cases with less information in the past. She was confident it will happen again this time too.

**- oooo -**

Jane watched Lisbon as she left. He blamed himself a bit for the way he had talked to her. She was right to be worried. He was a bit too. He was already attached to Payson when he knew her for only a few hours. She did remind him of his daughter, his little Charlotte. He knew he should not seek to compare the two. Payson was not his daughter. This tendency to compare was stronger than him. It was the moment he had entered the house and had seen the frames containing pictures of the family. He knew that this case would not be easy. He had not imagined that there would be a survivor of this massacre. That person would be a child. She would not accept help from anyone other than him.

The Mentalist understood why Payson trusted only him. He was the one who had found her. He was the one who had taken care of her so far without asking any painful questions. She needed support. It would be someone to comfort her. He was willing to be that person. He knew it would not be easy for him or her for that matter. He owed her that. She had no one now. He did not know when she could resume a more or less a normal life. So if he could give her some comfort and stability, he would.

For the moment, she was asleep with the rabbit against her heart. He could tell by her eyes movement that it was not a peaceful sleep. He was certain that she was reliving last night. There was nothing he could do to help. He waited for her to wake up alone. Though, it hurt him to see her that way. In her dream maybe some details may come back. He hoped they were important details for the case.

He saw Payson moved in her sleep and heard moaning. He gently grabbed her hand to reassure her. This act was designed to make her understand that she was not alone. She calmed down a bit and continued to moan. He moved even closer, trying to understand what she was saying. He could not understand much. The word monsters and wake up were clearly heard. They were said often. Jane's heart ached for her. After a few minutes, she sat up suddenly.

- "**DAD**…!" She yelled.

Jane gently but firmly grabbed her then pulled her into his arms. She shrugged and tried to get away from his arms by hitting him hard with her small hands. He allowed her. His grip on her did not lessen. He gently stroked her back with one hand and ran the other in her hair in hopes of calming the agitated youngling.

- "You're safe there are no monsters here Payson, calm down," he whispered in her ear.

- "Monsters, Monsters ..." she sobbed while calming down a little.

- "There's only you and me here." Jane cooed.

- "They want me ... They want to hurt me." She sobbed against him.

- "They can not do anything against you, I'm here." Jane said continuing to hold her.

Payson stopped crying, looked up at Jane then hid her face against his chest once again. She rested her cheek against him, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She was still shaking. At least she was not crying. Jane held her against him a bit longer before getting up when he saw Cho on the other side of the glass. He motioned him not to enter the room, that he would join him. The Mentalist helped Payson to lie down again by giving her the rabbit and pulled back the sheet over her.

- "I'll be back in no time," he said. "My friend you see there needs to talk to me, but as earlier, you can see me. I'm not going anywhere out of your sight."

Payson nodded to show she understood and pressed her rabbit against her. Unlike earlier, she did not shut her eyes and followed Jane when he left the room. She was still scared. She did not want the monsters to come back to her. Nor did she want them to hurt her as they did to her family. She pressed her rabbit harder burying her face in the soft plush. She was still watching Jane. She wanted to make sure he did not leave or let the monsters hurt her.

She did not know him, she had seen him for the first time when he had opened the closet door and had given her the rabbit. It was a gift given from her Mother on her birthday which was a few weeks earlier. She loved the rabbit since she had seen it. One day as she went shopping with her Mother and Brother it was there in the store. It was very nice being all white with the red ball in its hands. She had asked nothing of her Mother. She had guessed. A few days later Payson had found it on her nightstand upon waking up on her birthday morning.

This man she did not know somehow knew that this was her favorite. He had brought it to her. Without knowing why, she knew she could trust him. He was not there to hurt her. Since she had left the closet, he had stayed with her. He had reassured her when the doctor had wanted to examine her. He had even consoled her when she had that nightmare. He was kind and knew how to make her laugh. Though, she did not feel like laughing.

The little girl let her eyes slide over the other man who was not smiling. He had scared her at first. The blond man, Jane, had told her that he was nice. Even though, he never smiled. She saw him look up at her. She gave him a little wave of the hand. He just watched her before turning his attention to the other man. Jane was right. He never did smile.

She closed her eyes and wanted to go back to sleep. She was still afraid that the monsters would come back in her dreams. She pushed the sheet off the bed, walked to the door and opened it. She pulled on Jane's jacket. He looked down at her before taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him instantly.

- "Well Payson, are not you sleeping?" He asked.

- "I'm afraid of the monsters" she whispered.

- "I told you they could not hurt you here. This is my friend Cho" he pointed his finger at the agent. "He is there to protect you too."

- "How can he do that?" Payson asked wondering how a man outside her room could ward off the Monsters in her head.

Cho turned to Jane and crossed his arms over his chest until the explanation to come.

- "Well, as you could see, he never smiles and that's what will scare away the monsters." Jane said.

Payson frowned at this explanation.

- "Would that something like this really work?" She asked.

She turned to see that Cho who was still not smiling.

- "Yes… It would work." Cho said still not smiling.

It made her a little scared. It would work. Satisfied with Jane's explanation, she told him that she wanted to get down. Jane placed her on the ground. She grabbed his neck to give him a little kiss on the cheek and went back to the room to try to get some sleep.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt was still banging on the keyboard to search for information on the Tanner family. Until then, all she had found on them was that the father was a private detective. He earned quite a lot of money and had no problems with his clients. The mother was a housewife. She had stopped working at the birth of Payson. Before the birth, she was her husband's secretary. She had look as deep as possible in their past. There was nothing that explains the murders.

She also looked to see if they had any other family members. She again found nothing. The saddest part of all this was that neither one nor the other had family. They were both orphans. They had met while in a foster home and fell in love. Steven, the father, had been abandoned by his Mother when he was a baby. She had given birth under a fake name. Therefore it was impossible to find her. Kim, the mother, had lost her parents in a car accident when she was only four years old. According to records her parents were both only children. She had neither Uncles nor Aunts to take care of her.

The redhead felt sad for Payson. Who would be able to take care of her now that she had no one? She would end up like her parents, placed with a family that would raise her instead of her own family. She printed all her research to make her report to Lisbon. She saw her coming toward her.

- "I've done the research you asked me boss" told the young woman. "I found nothing. They had neither enemies nor family."

- "Not even a distant uncle, a cousin, anything?" Lisbon asked.

- "Nothing," whispered Van Pelt.

There was a long silence between the two women before Lisbon resumed.

- "No enemies at all…?" Lisbon asked.

She found it improbable that a private investigator did not make at least one enemy along the way.

- "No, the father is a private detective and I have searched as far as possible. I just could not find anything." Van pelt repeated.

- "No unhappy client, or other…?" Lisbon asked.

- "No Boss there is nothing" Grace said.

- "Okay, keep searching you may find something. Try looking at cases which he was not directly involved. Something he started but handed off to someone else." Lisbon said with a burst of inspiration.

- "Sure thing boss..." Van Pelt said having a new route of inquiry.

Lisbon walked away to join Rigsby. The man looked up at his boss. He also made his report.

- "The technicians have identified all the fingerprints in the house. Those identified are those of the family and the little girl, Kelly." Rigsby said.

- "So they wore gloves? I mean with that amount of blood there must be something. There was no break-in either?" Lisbon asked.

- "No, it seems that the killers had the key to the kitchen." Rigsby reported.

-. "Okay…Payson's clothes are with the technicians. Come see me as soon as you get the report." Lisbon said walking into her office.

- "Yes boss…" Rigsby replied.

- "Oh, and about the Romero family, you have managed to reach them?" She asked.

- "Not yet, Boss I'll try again in a bit." Rigsby promised.

The agent walked into her office. She still had a preliminary report to make for her boss who would call for that news very soon. She had to explain the situation and ask for protection for the little girl. She had to make him understand that it was necessary that no one know she was still alive. Of course he would not like the fact that she hid that the real victim was the best friend of the little girl but she had no choice.

This case was really one of the hardest she had so far. She had never had to lie or falsify an autopsy report. It was hard to get used to the idea of what she should do to carry out this investigation. She had no choice. The life of a little eight years old girl was at stake. She had to think about that and nothing else.

She thought about Jane as well. He was her best friend. He would need her support. She had seen the commitment he had for her. Though, he said that everything was fine. She knew deep down it was not. He could lie to her about many things. That was not one of them. She could not ask him to leave this investigation. She needed his help. He was the only one to understand the little girl. He was the only one who could make her talk.

Lisbon blamed herself for what she had told him in the hospital. While she needed more information, she could not force a traumatized little girl to speak. She had to find another solution. She was not able to speak. She turned on her computer and began looking for information on traumatized children. She would likely be able to find something that would help finding another way of obtaining what Payson had seen. She could certainly tell them what she knew without speaking. She had found. She strummed a few minutes to find something and when she saw the article. She knew she had the answer. She stood up, grabbed her things and left her office.

- "Rigsby, if ever Bertram asks for me, tell him I'll be back later" she said to her colleague as she walked toward the elevator.

- "Uh ... okay Boss…" he replied.

She rushed into the elevator and got back to the hospital as quickly as possible. She had to share what she had learned with Jane. She had a solution. At least she hoped she had one.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC ...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: so, what do you think? Let me know in a review. I'll be busy in the next few weeks, so don't be mad if I make you wait. My car broke down again so I have to walk everyday to go to work, 7 miles. I am so tired that I don't have the strength to write or translate after work. But I'll try not to make you wait to long.**

_Sweety_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: hi every one. I am very sorry for the delay and I hope I still have readers for this new chapter. And thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little witness<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Lisbon arrived in a short time at the hospital, eager to speak with Jane. She did not know if she had found was going to work. She had to try something. If what she had read was true, she could learn what Payson knew without her talking. She did not know anything in this area and even reading about this on internet, she did not learn any more. The little she had found could help than or do nothing at all. The woman went upstairs and found Cho outside the little girl's room. He stood erect and attentive to all those who passed him in the hallway. He took his job to heart. She was proud of him. This man always did what she asked him, even if he did not like the mission. Lisbon knew he could not go on all night. She would have to find a replacement. He would not be productive if he could not sleep.<p>

Lisbon walked over to him. He turned his head toward her. He had remained at his post waiting for her to return. She cast a glance out the window to see that Jane was asleep in the chair while still holding Payson's hand in his. She was touched by this picture. She was a little sad at the thought of what would happen when they would say goodbye to the child. She would think of that later. Now she had a plan to implement.

- "You can go home Cho" she said. "I'll take care of the rest."

- "Are you sure?" He wanted to know.

- "I'm certain, Cho" she assured. "I need you to rest as much as you can. I'll need you tomorrow to see the associate of Mr. Tanner. I want you to learn as much as possible about this relationship whether they had any problems. So far Van Pelt has not found anything. My gut tells me there is something there. We need to dig to discover it."

- "Very well boss" Cho accepted.

Lisbon looked back into the room. The little girl was fast asleep, clutching her rabbit against her heart. That toy must have a special meaning. It must be very important. Lisbon remembered as a child she also had an object that she had been particularly fond. It was something that her Mother had given her shortly before she died. Instinctively, she put her hand on the cross around her neck.

As for Jane she could see he was not sleeping as peacefully as the child. There was something that prevented him to completely relax. She suspected what he had in mind at the moment. He must be thinking about his family, especially his daughter, Charlotte. Payson had reminded him of his Daughter very much. Patrick was afraid of losing Payson as he had lost Charlotte. She could not blame him.

- "He is much attached to her" then said Cho.

- "I can see that. Did I not just tell you to leave?" Lisbon inquired.

- " Yes I wanted to wait until I could speak to you about Jane." He continued in the same tone.

Lisbon was concerned rarely did Cho ever voice his opinion unless it was serious.

- "Ok Cho you have my attention." Lisbon voiced.

- "This situation with Jane is not good." Cho replied.

- "Yes Cho I know… What I can do?" Lisbon lamented. "She has only bonded with him."

- "I know boss that is why you have to watch out for him." Cho said. "Good night boss."

Cho having said his piece walked away leaving Lisbon to ponder. Cho was right. She would have to keep an eye on Jane at every moment. She was perplexed on how to accomplish it. She could not watch him all the time. She could not do more than she already was. She was there if he needed to talk. She could not do more than that.

She observed the sleeping Jane then decided she would wait a little longer before talking to him about her idea. She knew he had trouble sleeping. She could not deprive him of the little sleep he managed to get. She went in the room then sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. She did not want to disturb either of them as she quietly removed the documents she had printed from her bag. She sat in the chair studying all night.

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was not far from seven a.m. A nurse would certainly come soon to check on the girl. She knew how they work because her Mother was once a nurse. She could then talk to her and ask her if she could speak with the doctor to submit her idea. She did not want to try anything without his consent. The child's mental health was too important.

As if to prove her right, the bedroom door opened and Payson's nurse entered. She offered her a smile that she returned then went to work. She checked the chart at the end of the bed and watched the girl. Not wanting to wake her as she slept so well, she pushed the exams for later. Before she exited the room, Lisbon softly called to her.

- "Would it be possible for me to see the doctor who takes care of Jane Doe ..." she asked pointing at the little girl in the bed.

- "Well, Dr. Beals is busy at the moment. I will tell him that you want to see him agent ..." The nurse replied.

- "Lisbon, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI" she said.

- "Oh yes, the other agent told me about you" smiled the nurse. "I'll see if the doctor is free."

- "Thank you. Nurse" Lisbon replied then stretched and followed her to the nurses' station where there was coffee.

She needed a coffee. The Nurse being kind offered the officer a cup of bitter and strong brew.

- "Thank you Nurse I sure needed that." Lisbon said taking a sip while constantly looking for any sign of foul play or something out of the ordinary.

- "I am off I will leave you now." The Nurse said continuing on her rounds.

Lisbon downed the cup quickly. Her stomach rumbled and seeing no one she decided to head to the cafeteria. Passing two uniforms of SPD she informed them of the situation. They assured Lisbon that they would loiter on this floor until she returned. Bolstered by that knowledge, she went to the cafeteria, ordered a coffee, tea and hot chocolate to take away along with something sweet to eat. She paid before heading back to the room.

Getting back on the floor she saluted the two SPD officers who saluted back. They continued on their rounds as Lisbon entered the room she cast her eyes around the room. It was both empty of Jane and Payson. She was about to exit to find those officers when the sound of a flushing toilet stopped her in her tracks.

Jane came out holding Payson's hand. She appeared to be still a little sleepy. When the Mentalist saw his colleague he smiled. And as with Cho, Payson hid her face against Jane.

- "It's okay sweetie, this is my friend Teresa" Jane whispered, leaning toward the child. "She is here to protect you too."

- "With the other guy being gone, who will scare away the monsters?" The girl panicked.

- "Teresa will scare them away. I have seen her do it with her bravery." Jane replied.

- "She smiles, she can not scare them" argued the child.

- "Trust me Payson, Teresa is much stronger than you think" Jane assured her.

Lisbon had observed the exchange without really understanding. What a smile had to do with scaring the monsters? Jane would explain later. He definitely must have a good reason.

- "Hello Payson" greeted Lisbon, approaching slowly. "I'm Teresa. As Patrick says, I'm here to protect you."

- "The other guy was much scarier than you" the girl stated.

- "You're right, Payson. Agent Cho would scare anyone. However, I am scary too since I am his Boss." Lisbon agreed. "I also know how to scare monsters too. Patrick has seen me being very scary."

Payson looked up at Jane, who nodded. Then she turned back to Lisbon, as if judging her with her eyes and finally concluded that if Jane trusted her, she could too. Slowly, with a little hesitation, she pulled Jane to come to Lisbon. She stopped in front of her and motioned for her to bend.

- "You'll catch the monsters that hurt my Dad and Mom?" She asked in a small and trembling voice.

Lisbon felt so sad to hear her speak. She had so much sadness in her voice along with so much hope too. She wanted to promise her she would find those who had destroyed her life. Though, she knew she could not.

- "I'll do my best to do that Payson" she said then. "I can not promise you I will catch them. My friends and I will work hard to find them."

- "And… you will not let them hurt me too?" Payson innocently asked.

- "No one will hurt you, I promise you that" assured the agent in a firm voice.

Payson looked into her eyes then smiled. She wrapped her little arms around her neck and squeezed Lisbon hard against her. The woman was a little surprised at this turn of events. With coaxing from Jane she returned her embrace. The girl then turned to Jane who helped her to get back into bed. He laid a kiss on her forehead then followed Lisbon out of the room. At that time, the doctor had arrived.

- "Hello, I'm Dr. Beals" the man said greeting both of them. "I understand Agent you wish to discuss something with me?"

- "Yes Dr. I do. I'm Agent Lisbon and this is my colleague, Patrick Jane" presented Lisbon.

- "Yes, What is it you wish to see me?" The Doctor replied.

- "Dr. I need your opinion on a type of treatment for our Jane Doe." Lisbon stated.

- "Go ahead Agent I'm listening." He replied.

Lisbon crossed into the room then grabbed the documents from her bag. She showed them to the Dr. who stood and quickly scanned through them. When he was done he looked up at her.

- "I see Agent you've already thought about this situation" said the doctor thoughtfully.

- "Yes I have Dr…What do you think?" Lisbon asked obvious to Jane very excited on the Dr's opinion.

- "I think the idea is not bad, Agent. It is true that Jane Doe is quite traumatized by what she saw. She will tell you nothing in a conventional conversation." stated the doctor. "Drawing often allows children to say what they feel in the depths of themselves without speaking."

The Mentalist stood silently by Lisbon's side. He listened to what she wanted to try. He knew that Payson could not speak of this traumatic event. The idea of drawing was a good one. He had also thought of it and wanted to discuss this idea too. It was heartening to see that Lisbon had done some research on the subject too. Their discussion of the previous night had been productive.

- "So Dr. when can we try?" Jane asked.

- "I do not know, Mr. Jane." admitted the man. "Everything will depend on when she will feel like doing it. I think it is likely that she needs to see a specialist that will tell us whether she is ready or not."

- "I suppose you already have someone in mind?" suggested Lisbon.

- "Yes I do Agent. I know a good child psychiatrist. I've contacted her and she should arrive sometime during today."

- "Thank you Dr. for your opinion." thanked Lisbon.

- "You must leave now, I will see you later. I need to check on my patient." He said.

- "Of course, Dr. Patrick and I will stand outside." Lisbon said.

- "Dr. may I stay for the checkup. Payson had bonded with me as a protector and she does not know you." Patrick spoke up.

- "Yes Mr. Jane please remain. It should not take very long." The Dr said as Lisbon watched them enter the room.

A few minutes later the Doctor emerged without Jane.

- "Well Dr.?" Lisbon asked.

- "She is physically fine. Hopefully, my colleague will be here soon." He said as he continued down the hall.

- "Thank you Dr." Lisbon said as she entered the room.

Patrick was back in the chair and Payson was back in the bed. He seemed a bit tired as he looked up with her return. She was tempted to give him a day off. She knew he would not take it. Without a word, Lisbon crossed to her chair as they resumed their places.

**-oooo-**

Cho, having slept a little, returned to the CBI. He had many things to do today. He had to go to the office of Mr. Tanner to interview his colleague. Cho still did not know this person's name. He knew that Van Pelt had all the information he needed. He only had to ask.

When he stepped off the elevator and passed the corner, he saw his redhead colleague with head on her desk being fast asleep. He glanced around the office in search of Rigsby. The man was not there. He went into the break area to prepared two cups of coffee and returned to the bullpen. He put one of the cups on his desk, then walked to Van Pelt and placed it down on her desk. The noise awoke the woman who being startled jumped.

- "Coffee Van Pelt" said Cho.

- "Thank you, Cho" she thanked him, rubbing her face.

- "Where is Rigsby?" Cho asked.

- "He went home a few hours ago" she said.

The Asian sat behind his desk then turned on his computer and began to work.

- "Oh, here is the information for Mr. Tanner's agency" informed Van Pelt, handing him a folder. "His partner, Logan Anderson, should be in the office this morning."

- "Okay, I wait for Rigsby and then we'll go." Cho said reading the file.

There was not much information on the partner. It did not bring anything very interesting to light on the investigation. A cursory examination showed the two men had known each other since they were twenty years old. They immediately became friends then had gone into business together. Once they graduate, they found a local address and had opened their detective agency. They were very successful, with a little difficulty at first. They had worked hard and that brought them a living maybe a bit more.

The agent took the sheet containing personal information. Logan Anderson was single and his previous girlfriend was from several years back. There was no conflict between them. They had separated on good terms. As of the family, he had a brother, six year older, who was married and had three children. The two men had not seen each other for a number of years. There was nothing very interesting in his life.

Cho looked up when he heard the ding of the elevator and Rigsby appeared, holding in his hands a paper bag. "Certainly donuts" he thought. The agent sat down, put the bag in front of him, opened it and pulled out a donut. He swallowed a good bit. The Asian turned his attention back to the file before him.

- "Hi, Cho is Lisbon is back?" Rigsby asked.

- "No she with Jane at the hospital and the girl" Cho clarified. "We need to go interview Tanner's colleague, Logan Anderson. You can eat while I drive"

- "Fine Cho let's go." Rigsby stated as he left the bag on Van Pelt's desk holding the donut in his mouth and carrying his coffee cup.

Getting in the car they determined they would have a long way to go before reaching the Tanner's office, about half an hour, if the traffic was good. While Cho was driving, Rigsby finishing the coffee and donut reread the file that Van Pelt had given them. He looked over all the information that his colleague had found and came to the same conclusion as Cho. There was nothing indicating any source of foul play in this very ordinary life of this man. He hoped they could learn a little more when they spoke with him.

As expected, the traffic was smooth and the agents quickly arrived. They parked the car in front of the detective agency and exited. The area was quiet with several small shops selling just about anything. It was a nice and quiet place. Cho grabbed the file then walked toward the building followed by Rigsby. The interior was simple but cozy. It had a small waiting room containing even toys for people with children. The two partners had planned everything to keep a client.

The Asian walked to the front desk where a woman of about fifty was sorting papers. She raised her head as the man approached and smiled.

- "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

- "I am Agent Cho and this is agent Rigsby from CBI" Cho pulled out his badge. "We would like to see Mr. Anderson."

- "Oh, yes, I'll see if he can see you" she replied, standing up then disappearing behind the door.

The two agents took advantage of the absence of the secretary to detail more the place. The waiting room was right next to the counter, allowing the secretary to keep an eye on the visitors. A large window overlooked the street. It had a one way mirror surface. They had no time to look longer because the secretary returned with a smile on her face.

- "Mr. Anderson awaits you," she announced, pointing toward the office.

Cho entered first into the simply decorated room. On the walls were some photos of both partners, and some of the Tanner family. There were also others representing the entire Tanner family with Logan Anderson and the secretary. They all were very happy, judging by the smiles on all their faces.

- "Agent Cho I presume. Please take a seat" invited the man. "What can I do for you?"

- "We are here for the purposes of an investigation" began Rigsby who sat down next to Cho.

- "An investigation…? About what, if I may ask" Anderson questioned.

- "The murder of the entire Tanner family that happened last night" informed Cho.

Anderson's smile immediately disappeared from his face, replaced by a look of horror. He looked really surprised and saddened by the news. That did not escape the agents. They gave him time to cope with the news before resuming the questioning.

- "What had happened…?" He asked in a trembling voice.

- "Someone broke into the house in the middle of the night" Cho said simply.

- "The children, too…?" He worried.

- "Yes, I'm so sorry…" Rigsby confirmed.

- "Oh my God…" Logan said.

This confirmation seemed worse than the announcement of the death of his partner and friend. This man really seemed to love this family as if it were his own.

- "Have you known Steven Tanner for very long?" asked Cho.

- "Yes, Steven and I are ... were best friends since college" Anderson confirmed. "We helped each other. He always was better than me and I was glad he came to my rescue. Kim and he were inseparable. They already loved each other at the time. I was not surprised when he asked her to be our secretary. And then they got married, I was so happy for them."

- "Did he have any enemies?" Rigsby asked. "Disgruntled customers?"

- "Not to my knowledge, but I'll ask Gloria to check his mail. I do not see his mail maybe he has received threats then said nothing to me." He paused then continued. "Did they ... Did they suffer?"

- "No, the evidence showed that the kills were relatively painless." said Cho.

Even if he seemed to not have any feelings, it did not feel right to him to tell the man that the daughter of his best friend was still alive but was meant to die with her family. He did not feel to tell him that the best friend of the girl had died with the rest of the family. That she had not died immediately but had had time to suffer.

- "Do you have any suspects?" asked Anderson.

- "Not yet... We need all the mail of Steven Tanner and access to his computer and other stuff." Rigsby said.

- "You will have everything you need to find who did this." Logan said.

Anderson pressed a button on his phone and called his secretary.

- "Gloria please prepare all the files of all our cases, as well as all the letters Steven had received along with his computer." he requested.

- "Immediately Mr. Anderson… This will take me some time to comply." She replied.

- "We will take what you have prepared for the moment. You could send us the rest" Rigsby offered.

- "Very well Agents, I'll take care of everything." Logan said.

As the agents stood up, Anderson seemed to remember something. Cho turned to him with a raised eyebrow inviting him to continue.

- "Just a moment gentleman I seem to remember a case that had upset Steven" said Anderson.

- "I'm listening." Cho replied as Rigsby exited to acquire the necessary items requested.

- "It was several months ago, but I know that this case had done something to him. A woman came to see us. She wanted us to investigate on her Step-son, she suspected him of cheating on his wife." Logan continued.

- "Do you have the name of the woman and the man in question?" Cho asked, pulling out his notebook.

- "It was Jackson Beckett. His Stepmother had seen him in town with another woman, and as she knew that her Step Daughter in Law was not too happy. She thought that Jackson had done something wrong." Logan recalled.

- "What was in this case was different from any others?" Cho inquired.

- "I do not know. Steven and I have never discussed about it. Actually, I was busy with another case. Steven did this one by himself." Logan said thoughtfully.

- "Well, we will look at it. Thanks again Mr. Anderson." Thanked Cho.

This time, the agent went to the door, followed by Anderson. Rigsby was bundled down with all the boxes that Gloria could find at the moment notice. On top was Steven's computer. Rigsby would get Van Pelt on it immediately.

- "Find the ones who did this to them Agents good day." he asked again, shaking their hand.

- "That we will do Sir" stated Rigsby.

They said their good bye then the agents left the office. They returned to the car and went back to the CBI. They had learned something and now they would have to dig into the Beckett's file. If Steven Tanner had been upset by this investigation more than the others, something must have happened. Perhaps he left notes on his computer. Van Pelt would need to find it there.

**-oooo-**

They both sat at their desks as Van Pelt was handed the computer to inspect. Rigsby divided the folders and searched for the person Logan Anderson had mentioned. He finally found the one he was looking then began to read. Tanner was a conscientious man, he had searched far in the past of Jackson Beckett. Tanner had discovered that yes, Beckett had indeed cheated on his wife with a colleague for several months. The agent rose to stand next to Van Pelt.

- "Yes Rigsby can I help you?" She asked looking up at him.

Rigsby motioned to the folder and spoke.

- "Van Pelt, can you do a search on Jackson Beckett please?" asked the agent.

- "Right now, Rigsby…What you're looking for?" The woman asked since she was busy investigating the hidden files placed on the computer.

- "Please Grace could you do that for me? I need everything you can learn about him. What he does now and if he has something to be ashamed." he clarified. "Tanner had investigated him a few months ago and it seems that this case had upset him. I want to know why. It seems to be our best lead so far."

- "Ok Wayne for you I'm on it." Grace said.

- "Thanks Grace, you are the best." Rigsby said smiling.

**-oooo-**

Payson sat on a small chair and table. She was drawing. Patrick had told her that a nice lady would come to see her. She could wait in this room. Payson had been afraid at first. She did not want be alone in a large room. However, she changed her mind when she entered and saw all the toys, dolls, stuffed animals. Suddenly, she felt at ease. Patrick had promised her that the lady would not take long. She could do what she wanted in the meantime. The girl then decided to move to the child sized table and draw. She longed to draw her family. It would be a beautiful portrait of her Dad, Mom and little Brother.

She felt a tear running down her cheek at the thought that she had no family anymore. Her family was not there and would no longer be. She had no one now. She was alone. She did not have Grandparents like the other kids at school, or Cousins. This meant that now she would end up like her Parents.

Payson knew her Father and Mother had no other family. They grew up together in a foster home. She knew despite that they were happy. They even presented her the lovely people who had raised them. They too were gone. Nobody could take care of her, nobody could tell her stories at night, or reassure her after a nightmare.

The girl rubbed her face to remove the tears. The monsters had taken her family and now she was all alone. Her father had always told her that monsters could not hurt her. He would always be there to hunt them. He had been wrong. The monsters came into the house while everyone was asleep and now her Dad could never chase them away.

She did not know what she would do now. Maybe she could stay with Patrick, he was nice to her. He had taken her out of the closet. He had given her hers favorite rabbit. She did not know him well. She already liked him. She knew he would not let anything happen to her. Plus, he had promised her. She trusted him.

The police agents were also nice. Patrick had asked the guy who did not smile to watch over her without even knowing her. The Police woman really cared for her and Payson liked her. She reminded her of her Mother. She did not really know why. Her Mom was not brunette, but blonde. Her Mom was much younger too. They did both have the same way of talking to her. It was a look of tenderness that made her feel so good. This lady put her at ease. Payson knew that with her, nothing bad would happen to her.

- "Mr. Jane…?" called a voice as she entered the room.

The girl looked up to see a lady move closer to her after closing the door. She came to the small couch next to the table where she was and Payson felt relieved.

- "Hello are you Jane?" She asked.

Payson did not know her but shook her head no.

- "Oh I see well we should wait for Mr. Jane then?" She asked.

Payson unsure looked at the lady she did not look dangerous. So she shook her head yes then started drawing again.

- "While we are waiting can I introduce myself?" The woman said with a sweet voice.

- "Ok" Payson said.

- "Good, I'm Dr. Dane, but you can call me Lucy" she presented herself. "I know you're not comfortable with me. When you know me it will get better."

The woman smiled as Payson watched the woman and found to be her nice.

She relaxed a bit to resume drawing. Patrick had told her that the nice lady would come to see her. She would talk to her and not hurt her. She trusted Patrick. He would not lie to her.

- "My name is not Jane, my name is Payson" she clarified.

The doctor looked surprised. She knew that Jane was not the real name of the child. She had not wanted to know more. All she knew was that she had witnessed something horrible. No one should know her true identity. She would have to talk to agent Lisbon about her.

- "You want to know what I saw that night" said the little girl.

- "Only if you want to talk to me" reassured Lucy.

- "I do not want to talk about it" Payson said. "You want to see my drawing?"

- "With pleasure Payson" smiled Lucy.

- "I drew a picture of Dad, Mom, Ethan and me" the girl said proudly.

Lucy slowly approached Payson, not wanting to scare her. She looked at the picture and noticed something in the corner. There were two shadows behind the small family and Lucy turned to the child.

- "And what are those?" She asked pointing at the shadow shapes.

Payson tensed, her little hands clenched and her eyes shone.

- "The monsters," she whispered.

- "Monsters…?" Lucy repeated in astonishment, pushing Payson to continue.

- "They hurt Mom and Dad" she whispered. "And they scared me."

Lucy approached Payson then placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up with her tearful eyes.

- "They came into the house and hurt Mom and Dad" she repeated. "I hid, they did not see me."

- "Did you hide in your parents' closet?" Lucy asked.

- "Yes, I did I hid for a long time. Patrick found me. He gave me my favorite rabbit." she continued. "He stayed with me. Patrick is very nice."

Lucy was silent letting Payson talk if she wanted.

- "Patrick is nice. He said that the monsters will not hurt me. He told me that the lady of the police would protect me." She paused again. "She's nice ... Teresa. I like her and she is a friend of Patrick."

- "You like Patrick I see" Lucy smiled.

- "Yes, I like Patrick and he likes me. Even though, he does not know me." Payson replied.

Payson looked up at Lucy for a minute before looking back at the picture. She would not speak. She did not want to think about last night. Dr. Dane understood then smiled at her one last time. She rose and left the room. Outside she found Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon in the hallway.

- "She will not say anything more right now" she clarified.

- "Thank you Dr. What have you learned?" Lisbon inquired.

- "Two men must have entered her home during the night. She referred to them as Monsters. She would not speak anymore about it," she replied. "By the way she said that she liked you Mr. Jane and you as well Agent Lisbon."

Jane smiled while watching Lisbon. Payson was a lovely child and he knew Lisbon loved children. He knew she liked the girl. He could tell in the way she had search various ways to learn what she knew. Lisbon needed information. She certainly did not want to force the child to talk if she did not feel comfortable. He was grateful.

Lisbon did not know what to say. Payson liked her. That was a good thing because they would be forced to see each other often during the investigation. She knew that problems would arise if Payson clung too much to Jane or herself. It would be difficult to let her go. Once the investigation would be done, she would have to find a family for the little girl. She knew it would not be easy to say goodbye.

Jane was already attached to Payson. She knew it the moment she had seen him with the girl in his arms last night. That was what she was afraid of happening had already done so. She was worried that Jane would let her go. That was a concern for the future. They were not there yet. Now, she should focus on the investigation. She would see the rest later.

- "Had she saw the faces of the men?" Lisbon asked, in cop mode.

- "No, at least she did not say anything to me" said the specialist. "I would see her tomorrow. Right now what she needs most is someone she trusts. She is still upset and should not be alone."

- "I'll go see her" Jane offered without letting time to Lisbon to say anything before he left to join the girl.

- "Could you give me your contact details" asked the agent. "I'll have to move her under protection."

- "No problems, Agent Lisbon." she handed the card to the agent. "So she is your only witness I understand?"

- "Yes she is special that way. It is also why I must insist on you keeping what you learned to yourself. No one shall know her true identity." Lisbon said with a hard glare at the other woman.

- "Do not worry, Agent. I will not say anything to anyone" reassured Lucy. "Just tell me where I could talk to her. This child will need help. I believe I can help."

- "I'll let you know as soon as I know, thank you again Dr. Dane." Lisbon said dismissing the doctor.

- "No problem, Agent, just call me with the details. I will be in touch" She said as she left.

Lisbon turned to the door. Payson had not said much. The little that Lisbon had learned would serve her. She walked away down the corridor until she reached the entrance of the hospital. She called Cho

- "Hey Cho it is me Lisbon. Report what do you have?" Lisbon said into the phone.

- "Boss is it wise to talk in the open about the case?" Cho inquired.

- "You are right I need to see you at my office in ten minutes." Lisbon said.

- "Right Boss, I will see you here." Cho said hanging up.

- "What was that the boss?" Rigsby asked.

- "Yeah she is rattled. She tried to ask for case information over the phone." Cho said.

- "Wow this case must have her rattled…She normally would not do something like that. Has she gotten any sleep?" Rigsby asked.

- "Not that I know she relieved me at the Hospital." Cho said.

- "She is coming here? I think I better get over there." Rigsby said.

- "Yeah Rigsby you get over there. Jane is with the girl but SPD is on site but it is best if one of our own is there too." Cho said.

- "I'm on it Cho" Rigsby said getting up and heading out.

A few minutes later Lisbon looking very tired entered the bull pen.

- "Cho Grace come with me." She said as she entered her office.

They both followed.

- "Boss Bertram just came by and wants a report on this case." Grace said sitting on Jane's couch in her office.

Cho just stood at her desk and closed the door and blinds.

- "Thanks Cho I am not myself. This case has me in knots." Lisbon said ignoring the information that Bertram wanted to see her. "Ok what do you know?"

-"Interviewing the partner we learned that a Jackson Beckett was a person of interest." Cho said.

-"Yes I am looking into this person. It seems he had committed adultery and that the Victim was investigating. I am searching through the victim's computer and found some hidden files. I will be working on those after I find where this Jackson Beckett is located now." Grace said.

- "Good. I learned that Payson had seen two men in the house. She calls them Monsters. I think she did not see their faces. They must have worn masks." Lisbon said.

- "Boss, that makes sense. There was no evidence of any trace from CSU." Grace said. "They must have been wearing a full body suit."

- "Great keep on it. I'm returning to the hospital." Lisbon said.

- "Boss Rigsby is there and so is SPD. Why don't you take a nap on the couch. You are tired and are starting to make mistakes." Cho said. "I can handle all the arrangements."

Lisbon looked at Cho and knew he was right. She did need to sleep only for a little while.

- "Ok Cho I am counting on you. Call Jane and tell him that I will not be returning." Lisbon said shooing out the rest of the team.

She reclined on the sofa and fell fast asleep.

Cho was dealing with the protection of Payson. He knew the sooner the better in this case. It was important to make sure she would be protected. She was a little girl who had witnessed the brutal death of her family. She was alone in the world with no one to take care of her. There were killers who would eventually discover their mistake and would like to finish the job. Cho knew Lisbon was absolutely the right person to protect her and an agent could also take care of her as a little girl and not only as a witness. First he would need to get her in shape.

**-oooo-**

Rigsby walked into the hallway and Jane saw him outside the room.

- "Excuse me Payson I need to go and discuss something with my other colleague. You see that very tall man. He is an expert at chasing Monsters." Jane said.

Payson looked at Jane and shrugged to continue drawing. Jane exited the room.

- "Where is Lisbon?" Jane asked.

- "She went back to the CBI. She is tired and making mistakes. I am here to protect you. Cho is looking for a safe house. I am worried about the boss." Rigsby said.

- "So am I. What do you think did Cho done something about her lack of sleep?" Jane asked.

- "You know Cho as well as I do. There is no one more loyal to the boss. He would not let her exhaustion jeopardize this case or that little girl's life." Rigsby said.

- "Quite right Rigsby… It is too bad Lisbon has gone. I think Payson wanted to speak to her." Jane said.

- "Do you think she knows something more?" Rigsby asked.

- "I do not know, it's possible. She seemed afraid. She seems to trust Lisbon.

- "Ok. I will stay out here and you go back in to get her ready for transport when Cho gives the order." Rigsby said.

- "Okay, Rigsby I will comply." Jane said turning around.

- "Where is Teresa?" Payson asked.

- "She is busy Payson but that tall man outside will protect us. She is his boss too. We need to get ready to leave the hospital to go home. There is nothing wrong with you and we need to leave to let another sick child to have your room. I promise nothing is going to happen. The unsmiling man and the Tall man will protect us. Of course I am coming too. So while we wait, why not we take a little nap? I'm so tired." Jane said as he made an exaggerated Yawn.

Payson yawned too and agreed to be led back into her bed. Patrick sat back in his chair then closed his eyes confident Rigsby was outside. Payson slept peacefully.

**-oooo-**

Patrick was gently awoken by a push to his shoulder. He awoke to see Teresa smiling at him.

- "What is going on Lisbon…?" Patrick asked seeing that the sun was already down.

- "Jane it is time to move her. Cho has all the arrangements." Teresa said.

- "Is she awake?" Jane asked.

- "No she is still asleep I figured it would be better to awake you first." Teresa said.

- "Good Idea Lisbon. She wanted to talk to you earlier." Patrick said getting up from the chair.

- "She does?" Teresa asked the still groggy Mentalist.

- "Yes I will let her tell you herself." Jane said getting up and gently waking Payson.

Lisbon noticed how tender Jane was with Payson. She wondered if he would be just as attentive with their hypothetical child? Teresa dismissed that thought immediately.

Jane got her dressed and she stood in front of Teresa. The woman bent down. When Payson saw her, she jumped into her arms. Lisbon, first surprise then tightened her arms around the girl. She raised a surprised look to Jane who just shrugged with a soft smile on his face. After a few minutes, Payson moved away from the agent. She pulled her by the arm to lead her to the drawing Jane had placed on her wall. Lisbon followed knowing that it put the girl at ease. Payson stood next to her pointing at her drawing. Lisbon took a good look at the picture. She saw two shadows in the corner of the drawing. She looked down at the girl who gazed at her with a pleading look in her eyes.

- "Are these the Monsters that hurt your parents?" Lisbon asked in a soft voice.

- "Yes… I'm afraid…" confessed Payson looking down.

- "You do not have to be afraid" reassured Lisbon. "Nothing will happen to you."

- "But my Dad was strong…he wasn't ..." Payson said reminding the agent of the fallacy of this promise.

- "I know sweetie…He was only one person and did not know the Monsters were there. I am not alone but have many my friends. They and I will protect you. I will not let anyone hurt you. I really need your help to know what you saw..." Lisbon said.

Payson looked at her a moment, weighing the pros and cons before speaking.

- "I did not see the Monsters only their shadows" she said. "They talked and I just listened."

- "Do you remember what they said?" Lisbon asked. "It would help me greatly in my search if you could tell me."

Payson visibly upset whispered her answer.

- "That ... That their boss would be happy" she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.

- "Come here, Payson" Lisbon said hugging the little girl. "That was very brave of you. I now have something to work. The Monsters had a leader."

Teresa moved a comforting hand on her back. Payson wrapped her little arms around her while weeping hot tears against the agent. Jane approached and passed his hand through the hair of the girl. He had a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

After a moment, Payson calmed down and pulled Lisbon. She looked up at her and Lisbon put her hand on the girl's cheek to chase the tears away. Payson smiled gently, even if her heart really was not there.

Jane grabbed Payson's hand and led her to the bathroom. Lisbon looked at them and chased away a tear that had quietly sunk on her cheek. This little girl was courageous and Lisbon was proud. Though, she did not really know her. Payson, although traumatized, knew that only she could help her find the killers of her family. She needed to talk to Cho and share what she had learned. There was a contract on the Tanner family. She had to find the two killers and get the name of the person who hired them.

Lisbon wanted to help the girl to think of something else. She had lost her entire family. She saw the killers and could in turn become a victim. Lisbon knew what it was like to lose an important member of her family. She could well imagine what Payson must be feeling right now. She had had no one as a child to help her forget her pain. This time it would be different for Payson. She had Jane and herself. It was time to go. All had been arranged. Cho would meet them in the parking lot and escort them to Payson's new home.

Lisbon took her jacket and joined Jane and Payson who were waiting for her in the hallway. She excited the room Jane was still holding Payson's hand as if he was supposed to be doing it. The girl extended her hand to Lisbon who took it in hers. They went off down the hallway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC ...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: so, what do you think of this chapter? I can't wait to read your reviews. I am sorry to say that I will not update until next month as I am going on holidays to Los Angeles next week and won't have time to translate. **

**Until next time,**

_Sweety _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N****: hey guys, I'm back. I am so sorry for the delay but since I came back from Los Angeles, I started a second job. I am now working 7 days a week. I am so tired that I don't have a lot of free time. But here we go, Chapter 3. I really hope that I still have some readers.**

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Cho had driven Lisbon, Jane and Payson to a safe house where Agent Scanlon was waiting for them. Lisbon came out of the car and went to see her while Jane took Payson inside the house.<p>

- "Agent Scanlon, thank you for coming" Lisbon shook her hand.

- "Thank you for having called me" replied the Agent. "Agent Cho had called to inform me of the situation."

- "Oh, so you know it is important that nobody knows that you are here to ensure the protection of the child." Lisbon replied.

- "Not a problem Agent Lisbon… Have you told Director Bertram about the situation?" She asked.

- "Well, I have not said anything to him yet, but I will. For now, Payson's protection is more important." Lisbon pointed out.

The two women went into the house and when Payson saw the second woman, she went to hide behind Jane. Lisbon approached the child with a reassuring smile.

- "Payson sweetheart, this is Agent Scanlon. This Agent you see here will take care of you for a while" she said. "She will make sure that nothing bad will happen to you."

- "Patrick and you will stay with me, right?" inquired the girl.

- "No darling, we can not stay. We need to go find those Monsters to prevent them from harming other people" Jane said "You do understand that I am the chief Monster hunter?"

- "But I do not want to stay with her. I don't know her. I want to stay with you, Patrick" she sobbed.

Lisbon turned to Jane not knowing what to do. She did not want to traumatize the girl much more but neither Patrick or she could not stay with her. She then had an idea. She turned agent Scanlon who seemed to understand and nodded her head. She turned to Jane. Jane caught her eye and completely understood. He nodded back as if he was giving her the go ahead.

- "Alright Payson, Jane will stay with you and Agent Scanlon for a little while. But I have to work so I cannot stay too long"

This seemed to satisfy the little girl for the moment. She then turned to Agent Scanlon.

- "I'll see you from time to time to see how things are going and do not worry, I'll tell Bertram." She said.

- "It is true Patrick will stay with me?" inquired the girl, wiping her tears.

- "Yes dear, Patrick will stay with you" reassured Lisbon.

- "But you will not stay with me." She stated.

- "That is correct, Payson…I have to find out who hurt your family. I'll come see you as often as possible." Lisbon said.

The little girl blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and nodded. She knew that Teresa could not always stick with her. She took some comfort that at least there would be Patrick with her. She hugged the agent with all her might before she release her and turn to Agent Scanlon. She stared at the woman with a serious look.

- "Teresa said you will protect me. I don't know you, but I know she would not lie to me." She said. "Do you know how to scare the Monsters?"

- "I think so" smiled the Agent.

- "If you smile, the monsters will not be afraid" Payson turned to Cho. "He does not smile. He can show you how to do it."

Lisbon and Jane smiled. Cho said nothing, but deep down he thought it was funny too.

- "I'll ask him to explain to me how he does it" Scanlon assured the girl. "I'm sure he will agree to help me."

- "Okay" Payson nodded then turned to Lisbon. "You'll come and see me tomorrow?"

- "I'll do better. I'll stay a while with you but then I'll have to go back to work," she said.

- "Thank you" said the girl hugging the Agent.

Jane picked up Payson's bag then he took her hand. The child grabbed the hand of Lisbon and they left the room. As they went to the bedroom, Lisbon realized Payson was too attached to Jane and her. What was worst that she was too attached to the child too.

She already thought at first that this investigation would be difficult for Jane. She never had envisioned it would be too much for her. They had to quickly find Jackson Beckett. The longer she spent with Payson Tanner made the eventual separation become that more difficult for the child, Jane and her.

**- oooo -**

The next day it was nice outside with the sun was shining bringing warmth. Jane and Agent Scanlon had stayed the night with the little girl. Now sitting on the terrace of a small house, Jane watched Payson eating an ice-cream. She had a good appetite. She previously ate a whole burger with fries and ketchup that Cho had brought them. Lisbon who showed up earlier had eaten the same thing while he ate a salad. Cho knew them so well. At the moment, he was inside, talking with Agent Scanlon who would take care of the girl. Jane wondered why Lisbon was not with him but sat with him watching Payson. Jane observing the Agent decided that she seemed different, as if something was bothering her. He would ask her later.

Payson had a big smile on her face. Jane was pleased with getting her out of the hospital. Though, it was only to drive her to a safe house. She no longer acutely felt the loss of her family. She was having fun and it made him smile. Lisbon also seemed happier. She had smiled more by spending time with the girl than she had done in the last few months. He knew it was his fault that she had no reason to smile. He had done her wrong. He had thought to do well by not telling her about his plan by going to Vegas. He had done wrong. She was angry. He knew that but he could not go back and needed to forge ahead.

So today, he wanted to enjoy the presence of Lisbon. The fact that the girl was with them was a plus despite the circumstances. The child had not said a word about the tragic event that changed her life. He could not blame her. He had wanted to forget the loss of his own family too. He found that it was impossible. He was responsible for their death, unlike Payson. Watching her eat the ice-cream with such enthusiasm brought him memories of Charlotte.

- "Jane, are you all right?" Lisbon asked him, putting a hand on his arm.

- "I'm very good, Lisbon" he smiled gently. "I was just lost in a memory."

- "Do you wish to talk about it?" She asked worriedly.

- "No Teresa, it will pass. Payson is much more important at the moment." Jane replied still touched by the Agent's concern.

- "As you wish, Jane" She said being concerned that the Mentalist was shutting her out once again.

They turned their attention to the girl who looked up at them. Jane smiled a little more then leaned towards Payson. He handed the girl a wet towel then she used it to wipe her chin from left over ice-cream.

- "Thank you, Jane" she said.

- "You're welcome, sweetie." Jane said smiling.

Lisbon noticed the exchange between the Mentalist and the girl.

- "What do you want to do, sweetie?" Lisbon asked.

- "Uh ... can we can go ..." she began then stopped.

- "Go where Payson?" She inquired.

- "I would go to the store ... Please" she whispered.

- "Which store would you like to go?" Jane asked.

- "I would just like some other clothes" admitted the child. "I do not like these clothes… they are scratchy and not very pretty." She confided.

Both adults laughed seeing the child pull on the sleeve of her jacket.

- "I'll go talk to Cho and Agent Scanlon" said Jane rising.

- "Jane we can not be out too long" recalled Lisbon, taking Payson's hand.

- "Promise…?" smiled the girl.

Lisbon knew it was not safe. Payson should not be walking in the streets while the killers could see her and try to finish the job. She could not deny her that. Payson had lost everything. It was natural that she wanted new clothes. If she was honest with herself, Lisbon remembered that as a child she did not like either this kind of jacket either. Her mother made her wear a jacket like this every Sunday when they went to church as a family and she always complained.

Payson pulled her arm, forcing Lisbon's head down to her level. The girl danced from one foot to the other.

- "I have to pee" she whispered.

- "Oh, well, let's go to the bathroom" Lisbon stated.

- "Quickly Please…" intoned the distressed girl.

Lisbon took the child then entered the house. They went straight to the bathroom. Jane took the opportunity of their absence to talk with Cho and Agent Scanlon. He turned his head to watch them with a look that was both happy and sad. It was bittersweet to see the cheerful little Payson. It made him happy. It also meant he had managed to make her forget, even for a few hours the sadness of this situation. What made him sad was that it also brought back a lot of memories of his long dead Daughter. Lisbon came back a few minutes later with Payson.

- "We can go to the store, Teresa" Jane told her. "Agent Scanlon will come with us just in case."

- "We will not be long" assured Lisbon.

- "Payson needs new clothes?" asked the Agent.

They left the house and went to buy clothes. They had to act quickly. Lisbon did not want the child to be seen too much. It was taking too many risks for her safety. She still did not know who went after her family? Who could have wanted her dead? Nobody even knew who the killers were. Nobody knew that the news of the child's survival was known to them. Haste was the byword. They needed to attract the least possible attention to them.

Jane found a nice little shop not far from the safe house. Inside, Payson hesitated for a moment before heading to the shelves. She began to delve into different clothes. She was seeking what she might wear. She had no trouble finding what she wanted. She did not know if she had the right. She turned to the two adults who accompanied her. She looked at them with pleading eyes.

- "Is that what you want?" asked Lisbon.

- "Yes, Teresa isn't it pretty?" she admitted.

- "Yes it is very pretty. Do you want something else?" Jane suggested.

- "May I?" Payson asked very much surprised at the offer.

- "Yes of course…Whatever makes you happy." Jane replied with a smile.

Payson turned to the clothes, still looking at what could suit her and turned back to Lisbon. She pulled on her arm and Lisbon leaned forward.

- "What is it honey?" asked Lisbon.

- "I need ..." She turned to Jane and Lisbon again.

- "Oh, I see" the older woman understood. "Jane, would you allow us a few minutes? We have some things to buy that do not require your presence."

Jane did not need any more words to understand. Making sure they were fine he went to another part of the store. This absence was perfect for both girls. He took the opportunity to indulge in his habit of browsing. He scanned the items on the shelves. It was his habit to pass the time. While rummaging, he discovered something. He hesitated a moment. Would he or not take it? He knew Payson would love it. Making his decision he grabbed it and went to pay. He found Lisbon already there. He quickly hid his gift in the bag before the little girl could see it. He would give it to her later.

- "Do you have everything you need?" He asked when Lisbon and Payson joined him.

- "Absolutely everything, Jane we can go now" she replied while pointing toward the bags.

- "To the house…" whispered the girl.

- "I'm sorry honey, but yes" apologized Lisbon.

- "For how long…?" Payson wanted to know.

- "I do not know yet. Hopefully it will not be for too long" promised Lisbon.

Payson sighed once more. She obediently followed the two adults. She would have to follow their instructions if she ever wanted to leave that house. However, in the midst of her misfortune, she was fortunate to have found Patrick and Teresa. These two people she had known only for a short time but with whom she felt very safe.

Jane knew how to talk to her and put her at ease. Teresa was also very nice to her. It was more than that too. Both Jane and she had said that they would do their best to catch those who had hurt her family. If the Monsters escaped and Teresa did not find them, she knew that they would not let anything happen to her.

The trio soon arrived at the house and went directly to Payson's bedroom. Lisbon put the bags on the bed while the girl removed the hated jacket. She looked in the bags to find the new one. Lisbon watched her with a tender smile. She had loved shopping for clothes with her to find that perfect jacket. It had also reminded her of what was missing in her life.

She noticed there was a bag that Jane was still holding in his hands. She wondered what he had bought. She approached him. She wanted to look into the bag. Jane seeing the Agent's interest put it behind his back. He nodded in the direction of Payson then Lisbon understood. It was a gift for the girl. Speaking of her, Payson arrived with a big smile on her face. She was wearing her new jacket. She turned around proud of what she wore.

- "Did you see Patrick, this is the jacket that Teresa has chosen for me" she says proudly.

- "You did not select one for yourself?" Jane questioned.

- "Yes, but this one is much prettier." Payson admitted.

Payson wrapped her arms around Lisbon's waist and pressed herself against her. Lisbon hugged her with joy. She began to realize something. This was not a good situation. There was nothing she could do. Payson was so charming and cute. It was impossible not to get attached to her and that was the problem. The more she would get attached to Payson. The more difficult would be the time they would have to say good bye. As she watched Jane act around the girl, she felt it would be much more difficult for him to say goodbye. She ached for her colleague. She knew how much it would hurt when Payson would have to leave. However, they were not there yet.

Payson moved away from her to sit on the bed with a book in hand. It was a book Lisbon had bought her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jane approach to the bed with the mysterious bag in hand. She was glad Jane was finally presenting the gift. She would now satisfy her insane curiosity. She was eager to see the reaction of the child.

- "Payson sweetie" called Jane. "I have a gift for you."

- "A gift…?" Payson excitedly smiled.

Patrick nodded and handed her the bag. She took the bag and opened it quickly then froze with her eyes wide open. She looked up at the man with bright eyes before turning her attention back to the content of the bag. She gently pulled out a backpack. It was not just any Backpack either. It was an exact replica of the bag she had to leave at home. It exactly matched the one in which she kept her dolls and books. She laid it on the bed then jumped and threw herself into Jane's arms.

- "Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Jane held her against him while holding back his own tears. When he had bought the bag, he had been afraid that it would hurt her to see what was in the bag. He was happy that it was not the case. They separated from each other and Payson hastened to happily store a few things in the bag. He wanted to quickly find those responsible for the death of her family. He wanted to give back to her a more or less normal life.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt had done the research Rigsby had asked her about Jackson Beckett. She had found a lot of things about him, good and bad. Beckett had a good job. He was responsible for a car dealership and earned rather good money. He had been married for over ten years with Cynthia Stanton and they had three children together. About six month ago, Steven Tanner had begun an investigation on him. He had discovered that he was cheating on his wife with one of his colleagues.

Shortly afterward Cynthia had filed for divorce. She was granted custody of their children. The man had taken it badly. He had threatened all those responsible for his situation. This included his wife's lawyer, his lawyer who in his opinion had not done his job along with his Stepmother, Cynthia and of course Tanner.

Digging a bit more, Van Pelt had discovered that Cynthia Beckett's lawyer had died a few weeks earlier. The young Agent found it suspicious, especially since neither Cynthia nor her Children had not been seen for a few months. There was no financial indication of life either. Her Mother was worried and had asked Steven Tanner if he could find her. He reported back the same as Van Pelt found. Nobody had heard from the family since that time. Even more suspicious was the fact that Beckett's lawyer had been in a pretty serious car accident. Luckily, he survived it.

Cho and Rigsby arrived at that time. She hastened to tell them what she had learned. For them as well it was not a coincidence. There was a pattern to all these deaths and accident around Beckett. The two men decided to make a detour to the area around home of the Tanners to interview the neighbors. They found that no one had seen or heard anything that night. However, one neighbor had installed surveillance cameras around his house. He had a camera pointed directly at his driveway and you could see the street in the background also the Tanner house. He was kind enough to give them the disc from the night of the murder.

Van Pelt inserted the disc into her computer and the images appeared on the screen. It was dark, but you could still see a car pass the house every ten minute until all the lights in the house were off. Steven Tanner had had to work late on one of his case or something like that. This was perhaps why he had not woken up when the killers had entered his room. He must have been really tired.

When the car passed the last time, it parked and two men dressed in black came out. They went to the back of the house and returned about twenty minutes later. At no time Van Pelt could see their faces, but she decided try something. Maybe she could manage to find a detail that could help them.

- "Where was Beckett at this time?" Cho asked.

- "I have no idea" the redhead admitted. "He took a leave but did not tell anyone where he went."

- "Try to learn more, Van Pelt" he said to the redhead. "Go to workplace and ask his colleagues, maybe one of them will know something."

He then turned to Rigsby.

- "Go ask Cynthia Beckett's Mother. Try to learn as much as you can about what she knows about of her Daughter's married life." Cho ordered.

The two officers began to work immediately. They took their belongings and disappeared into the corridor. The Asian disliked leaving his colleagues to interrogate alone. He had little choice. Lisbon was already quite busy with the little girl. Jane was very useful to him in this case by staying with the girl. There was no other choice.

While seating at his desk, he found the coroner's report on the four autopsies and opened the first folder to read. Nothing new, everything was there-he already knew the details. It was really difficult to get confirmation that Kelly had suffered much. He never showed his emotions. Everybody assumed he felt nothing. In truth it was just the exact opposite. He did feel things very deeply. He chose not to show it.

Cho thought about Jane and Lisbon. He had indeed seen Jane speak with the girl. He had observed how they got along. If he could choose for himself the person to whom to entrust the child, he would choose Jane and Lisbon. His boss was the best to ensure the safety of the little girl. He also knew she preferred to find the killers. This would allow the girl to resume a normal life. Bertram had still not come to see him. Cho suspected that it would not be too long before his summons to appear would happen. He would certainly want to know the status of the case. Getting information that he could give to the press was one of Bertram's main concerns. Lisbon on the other hand had said she did not want this case to make noise. Cho knew Bertram saw things differently.

Speaking of the devil, the phone rang. Cho knew it was Bertram. He was tempted to let it ring. He knew if Jane was here he would let it ring. However, Cho found that to be unprofessional. Cho was always professional. So he picked up then listened to the man talk and agreed to get Lisbon to visit him in his office. When he hung up he called Lisbon who replied immediately.

- "Bertram just called, he wants information on the case" he said.

- "Okay Cho, I'll go. I expect you brief me on what you have learned when I get there." Lisbon replied.

- "Ok Boss I'll be waiting." Cho answered.

He hung up and gathered all he had on the Tanner family along with what they had found on Jackson Beckett. Cho was convinced that the man had something to do with the death of this family, for other deaths and accidents too. He was fortunate to have the best team of the CBI at his disposal. They always managed to solve these cases. They also had Jane. It was thanks to him they knew that there were two men. It was not much but a start. With luck, the little girl would tell them more things. He somehow doubted it though.

He took advantage of waiting to send men see Jonathan Lindell who was Jackson Beckett's former lawyer. He suspected that Beckett was behind his accident. He would make sure Mr. Lindell didn't end up like the Tanner family and his ex-wife's lawyer.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon appeared in the bullpen a little over thirty minutes later. She found Cho sitting at his desk reading a large file. He stood up when he saw her then handed her the folder.

- "Steven Tanner had investigated Jackson Beckett" he explained as they walked to Bertram's office. "Van Pelt sought information about him and she found some surprising things."

- "What were those surprising things Cho?" She asked.

- "His ex-wife disappeared just after the judge's decision to grant her sole custody of their children. He vowed to get revenge." he explained. "Nobody had heard anything from them since then."

- "Go on." Lisbon urged the reticent Asian man to continue.

- "His ex-wife's lawyer, Thomas Prescott had died three weeks ago under suspicious circumstances too. His own lawyer, Jonathan Lindell had a car accident. He's fine for the moment." Cho informed.

- "Do you know where the lawyer is now Cho?" She inquired.

- "Yes and I sent some Agents to make sure he's okay" reassured Cho. "I think it was not expected that he survived and so I preferred not to take any risk."

Lisbon approved his initiative.

- "Rigsby and I spoke to one of the nearby neighbor" Cho continued. "He has installed cameras at home. He gave us the video of the night of the murders and we watched it."

- "What did it show?" inquired Lisbon.

- "It showed a car that made several passes throughout the evening. Steven Tanner had stayed up late. The car had parked further down the street shortly after seeing the lights turn off in the house. Two men exited the car and entered the house. They stayed about twenty minutes inside before exiting. We did not see their faces. Van Pelt thinks she can try to find something on the video. There may be more details." Cho expressed.

- "Well done, Cho… I know she will find something. She's just that good." Lisbon said praising her exceptional team.

As they arrived near the elevators, she turned to her agent.

- "Listen, I left Jane with Payson and Agent Scanlon. I have total trust in Agent Scanlon. I know you have much to do. However, I want you to go there and stay until I return." She said. "I don't want Jane to stay too long. I would like you to take him home. He needs to sleep. He never listens to me."

- "When we are done with Bertram, I'll go." Cho stated.

- Actually Cho I will talk to Bertram you take care of Jane now." Lisbon ordered.

- "Right Boss…" Cho said leaving her at the elevators.

**- oooo -**

Bertram's secretary looked up when she heard footsteps in the hallway and she glanced at Agent Lisbon. She motioned her to wait while she warned her boss. When she received her answer, she invited the Agent to follow then closed the door behind them.

- "Agent Lisbon, please take a seat," said Bertram inviting her to sit down.

- "Hello sir," greeted the Agent as she sat down.

- "So, what is the status on this tragic case?" He asked being a little too cheerfully for the taste of the woman.

- "I have here the autopsy reports of the Tanner Family and in this regard, I wanted to share with you a detail" she began giving him the files.

- "How much detail is it?" inquired the man.

- "It is quite a lot of detail Sir. This is the file on the daughter of the family," explained Lisbon. "It turns out that this is not Payson Tanner, but her friend Kelly Romero."

- "It says here the name on the file is Payson Tanner. Please Agent Lisbon explain this to me." Bertram said being quite confused.

Lisbon took a deep breath before answering the question that had just been asked.

- "I asked the coroner to change the name of the victim," she admitted.

- "What is your reason you would break procedure this way? Agent Lisbon please explain your actions?" He said trying not to get excited.

- "She saw the murderers and could be killed," explained Lisbon.

- "And the other girl, what you will to say to the parents?" Bertram asked knowing he would not like her answer.

- "The truth, but I would ask them not to tell anyone." Lisbon said knowing it was dangerous but the parents of the dead child needed to know.

Bertram looked back on the files before him with silence. Lisbon waited for the verdict. She knew he did not like her initiative nor approve of what she had done. She had no choice. It was either procedure or the security of an eight year old girl. Finally, he put everything in front of him and leaned back against his chair.

- "You really think it was the best thing to do, isn't it?" He said noting the definite change in procedure.

- "I think, Sir, that child is a witness who needs our protection." Lisbon said.

- "In this case, you'll have to find someone to provide that protection." He stated.

- "I have already found some one, Agent Scanlon Sir" she handed him another folder. "She has experience with children."

- "Is she free now?" He inquired.

- "She is with Payson right now. I did not want to leave the girl alone while I come here," reassured Lisbon.

Bertram seemed to think a moment then he stood up.

- "Very well Agent... Keep me informed of the progress of the investigation." Bertram said dismissing the Agent.

- "I will, sir." As she was about to rise then Lisbon remembered the video. "We have a video. It does not give us much. I'll let you know as soon as we have more."

- "Fine…Agent Lisbon…?" Bertram said gaining his Agent's attention.

Lisbon turned to gaze at her boss.

- "Not a word to the press right now" he clarified.

- "Yes sir. The press will not be informed." Lisbon said as she left the office.

**- oooo -**

Rigsby was in Cynthia Beckett's Mother's living room with a glass of lemonade in hand. The old woman was holding a picture of her daughter and grandchildren. It had been taken shortly after the divorce.

- "My Daughter is a wonderful woman," she said. "She loves her Children. She always did everything for them. What I do not understand is why she married Jackson."

- "What do you mean?" inquired the Agent.

- "Jackson has always been a man to get what he wants. When he met my Daughter, he wanted Cynthia. She was not interested at first. He was persistent then she finally gave in" she said. "They were married just six months after they met. My first Grandchild was born, a girl, a year after." The woman said with a misty eye.

- "Can you tell me more about him?" Rigsby asked.

- "He worked hard to support his family, and over time I began to appreciate him. A little over a year ago, things have changed. My Daughter started to change. She never came at home anymore. So I ended up going to see her and there I saw it." The woman explained.

- "What did you see?" He asked.

- "The bruises" she confessed. "My Daughter had a number of them. She tried to tell me that it was nothing. I wanted to believe her at first. A Mother knows Agent Rigsby. Her eyes were not the same. She looked so sad, even when she smiled with her Daughters."

- "Was it then that you asked Mr. Tanner to investigate Jackson? Certainly you had suspicions" stated Rigsby.

- "Yes I had many suspicions. He started working more and more. He left early in the morning and came home late. One day, I saw him in town with a colleague I did not want to believe it. When I saw him kissed her, I knew I was right." She said.

- "Did you talk to your Daughter about what you observed?" Rigsby asked.

- "Yes, Again she told me that it was nothing that he still loved her. She did not want to do anything but I could not let it go." Whispered the woman. "That's why I went to see Mr. Tanner. I told him everything that I knew and he did his job. After that, I convinced my Daughter to get a divorce and after some time she said yes."

- "Mr. Beckett did not seem to take it well?" He asked.

- "He flew into a rage. He threatened everyone. He said it was our fault that he had lost his family and that he was going to make us pay." The older woman recalled.

Rigsby sipped lemonade before resuming.

- "Do you know where your Daughter could be?" He asked.

- "If only I knew. I do not have a clue. I have not seen her or my Grand Daughters ever since they returned to the house. When I went the next day they were not there." She said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

- "Did you not contact the police?" Rigsby asked.

The old woman shook her head.

- "I did not want to draw attention to them missing. If they had left suddenly it must have been for a good reason." She said.

- " I see if you learn anything…Please do not hesitate to contact me" Rigsby said while handing his card to the woman.

- "I will, and if you ever find my Daughter, Agent Rigsby please, call me." She implored.

- "You'll be the first to know" he assured.

The Agent left the woman and returned to CBI. He had not learned much, except that Jackson Beckett was not a good man. He had beaten then cheated on his wife. How could she accept to live with such a man? How a woman could impose herself to endure such suffering? He did not understand. He absolutely had to find him and his family. Cynthia had to leave because of threats. She had to fear for her and her Daughters then flee. Or perhaps they were taken and are now all dead too. He needed to get a warrant for that house. Perhaps there are clues to determine their whereabouts or whether they are alive at all.

He had seen the sadness in the old woman's eyes. He vowed he would do his best to reunite them. He could not stand the idea that a woman was forced to hide to stay alive. She deserved to have a normal life.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt came back from the car dealership. Nobody had seen Jackson Beckett for almost two months. One day, he had stopped coming to work without telling anyone. The woman with whom he had had an affair had broke up immediately after Tanner's first visit. She felt guilty to have broken up a family. Beckett had lied. He had told her that he and his wife were separated. She had believed him.

When she had told to Jackson about Tanner's visit, he went into a rage and she had the scare of her life. She had spent the evening at home and Beckett had come later to apologize. She had forgiven him. She ended it then and there. She did not want to stay with a man that had scared her for something she had not done.

Then one day he did not come to work. She had been intrigued so had tried to go to see him but he was gone. She had thought to call the police, report his disappearance, but had failed. He had lost his family. She thought he had gone to find them. It did not help much Van Pelt, but she would find something else.

She arrived quickly at the CBI where she met Rigsby who just came back. They exchanged the information they had learned. They decided to go inform Lisbon what they had. In the elevator, Rigsby let out his anger toward Jackson Beckett.

- "How could a man do such a thing to his wife" he said.

- "I do not know Wayne," she replied. "What I do not understand is how a woman can stay with such a man."

- "It is unthinkable. Why stay with a man who's cheating, who beats you. He could have hurt the kids, it was taking a big risk staying." He vented.

- "As they say, love is blind" Van Pelt sighed.

Rigsby looked down at his colleague and knew what she was thinking. He knew she was thinking about her former fiancé, the love she had for him and her own blindness. She had not seen the true nature of that man. He knew she had done nothing wrong, nobody could have known the truth, not even Jane. She had loved this man and blamed herself for the wrongs he had done to the team and Lisbon.

They finally arrived and they saw Cho walking toward them

- "Is there anything new?" He asked.

- "I learned a lot of things about Jackson Beckett" informed Rigsby. "But Cynthia's Mother knows nothing about where we could find Cynthia or her Daughters. They could all be dead. This man was evil Cho."

- "Nobody at work had heard from him for a little over two months either" Grace said. "His former mistress blamed herself horribly for what had happened to his family. She feels responsible."

- "In a sense she is" muttered Rigsby.

- "She may have slept with a married man. She is in no way responsible for his behavior" the woman countered.

- "And the girl had she said something else?" Rigsby asked about their ward.

- "There is nothing more for the moment," said Cho. "Lisbon had to speak to Bertram about the case. Lisbon is up there with him. She wants me to go see Jane. He does not need to stay with the girl as agent Scanlon is there to protect her."

A tender smile stretched on the face of Van Pelt. She knew that Cho was glad that the little girl was still alive. Nobody can remain indifferent to the situation. Cho left them and they went to their desks to wait for their boss return. Soon they were disturbed by Lisbon entering the bullpen. She stopped in front of Grace's desk. Grace noticed and looked up. Wayne noticed Grace noticing and he drew his eyes to see his boss standing.

- "Do you have any news?" She asked.

- "Nothing about where could be Beckett's family, or him," said Grace. "But we know that he was a violent man. The house the family occupied is empty."

- "Ok Grace get a warrant then contact CSU. Get them over to that house and find out if there is anything out of place. People do not disappear without a reason." Lisbon ordered.

- "Right away Boss…" Grace said as she started dialing for a warrant and CSU.

- "After you are done with that I want you both to go home to get some rest" she said. "I'll stay here for a while longer. I'll see you both tomorrow." Lisbon said as both Agents nodded their agreement.

She took the folder then left to enter her office. She would look at it later and maybe Jane would see something that nobody else would. If he agreed to leave Payson's side, hopefully, Cho would make him do so. She knew Cho was her best shot of separating Jane from the girl for just even a little while.

Looking out her window she saw the two Agents leave. She could not concentrate. She kept thinking about Jane and Payson. She knew he liked the little girl a lot. She liked her as well. She had to find the killers. She had to make sure Payson would be all right. For now, she could not do much. She was really tired. She decided to go home and get some most needed sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****: let me know what you think. I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N****: hey guys, I am back. I know I said I would update fast and I am so sorry I did not. I have two jobs now and not much free time. I was to tired to translate and did not even have enough time to sleep more than five hours a night. **

**I have two days off so I will translate all my chapters. You will not have to wait that long next time.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you will like this new chapter.**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting in the shadows, a man waited. He did his best not to show his impatience. Patience had never been easy for him. He knew he was angry, impatient and difficult to satisfy. Since his teens, he knew what he wanted and he did everything to get it. He always succeeded, always. That is until a few months ago. He had made a mistake. It was a simple mistake that generated many problems. He had managed to get out of it, more or less. He should still be careful.<p>

Now, waiting for news, he had expected to see something on TV. The press had not mention anything not even once as he expected. How was this possible? Such a thing would not be ignored. There was nothing…nothing! He had to use all his self control not to throw the television across the room.

He was beginning to lose patience. If he did not get news fast, he might go mad. That was when his phone rang and he rushed to answer.

- "It is done" said a voice.

- "Well, you know what to do now" he ordered.

- "As expected." The voice replied.

- "I'll send you everything you need." He stated.

- "I will return when it's done" the voice continued.

He hung up and smiled. Everything went as planned, even though he already knew that. What he could not understand was the reason for Media silence on the subject. He knew what had happened. How it had to have been difficult for the police officers, especially the ones, who had seen the crime scene. Someone would have had to talk about it and that angered him. He had to control himself. He could not let it go now. Everything was going as he had planned. He just had to be patient.

He stood up to go get a beer. Another thing to do and everything will be in order. One person and it was all over. He knew it would not be easy. The woman should be under protection now. He had hired the right people for this job. He had no reason to complain. If they failed, he could always call someone else. He knew a number of contacts who would take this job. They were guys in need who would be willing to do everything and anything for money.

When he settled back in his chair, beer in hand, he sighed. His eyes were caught by a picture next to him. He looked at the pretty family and let out another small sigh. He still remembered the good old times when they had happy times together. He would have given all he had to go back in time and relive it all. It was over things were done. He could not change anything.

He abandoned his contemplation and grabbed the TV remote control. He had found a romantic movie that did not interest him at all. So he decided to just turn off the TV and go to bed. He had to get up early anyway.

**- oooo -**

Jane was sitting at the kitchen table with Agent Scanlon. He had a cup of tea in hand. He had managed to get Payson to sleep. Although, the child has repeatedly tried to stay awake with him. She was a little afraid to sleep alone and he could not blame her. Her family had died just two nights ago. She would not forget so quickly. He just hoped that his presence would reassure her. Agent Scanlon had not tried to get closer to the girl. She well understood that it was too early for Payson to trust her.

Records of Jackson Beckett and the Tanner family were open on the table and the two adults studied them carefully. Jane wanted to know as much as possible about this man because all he could learn could help him find the killers. The help of Agent Scanlon was nice. Working alone was not easy with two it could go much faster. He gave the officer everything about the Tanner family while he scanned through the documents about Jackson Beckett.

While immersed in reading, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked up to see Payson rubbing her face while coming toward him. He abandoned his reading then got up to take her in his arms. She did not resist. She was so tired she barely had the strength to stand. He took her back to the chair then pushed the files a little further. It was so that she would not see them.

The girl swiped her hand over her face. She was trying to chase the traces of sleep. She looked down at what was on the table. Her eyes opened wide with fear then took refuge in Jane's arms and weeping bitterly. He did not understand what it was that upset her. He tried to calm her down as much as possible. Her crying did not cease.

- "What is wrong Payson?" He asked softly.

- "The man on the photo" she gasped. "He scares me."

- "I'm sorry honey that man's picture scared you. I should not have left this photo here" Jane apologized.

- "It's not the photo" she cried again.

- "Payson have you seen this man before?" Jan asked his mind whirling.

Payson nodded yes. Jane got excited there was a connection between Jackson Beckett and the Tanners. He turned his attention back to the girl who was still trembling in his arms.

- "Come on Payson, I'll take you back to your bed" he whispered in her ear.

- "I don't want to go to bed" she cried.

- "Very well, I'll stay with you, but only until you fall asleep" he promised. "Then I'll have to go back to work."

- "Okay," she agreed.

- "So are you ready to go" Jane asked as Payson nodded barely able to stay awake. "Let's go" he said rising with her in his arms.

He was wondering when Payson saw the man that scared her. Now was not the right time. He would have to wait until the morning. Payson had given them a vital clue.

Jane lifted the girl in his arms and walked to the room. He put the child in bed, pulled the blanket over her little body and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes to sleep, but grabbed the man's hand to make sure he would not leave. She was still scared. As for comfort, he sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and gently relaxed that allowed her to fall asleep.

Jane stayed with her until he was sure she was soundly asleep. Then he got up and joined Agent Scanlon in the kitchen. The woman looked up at him and he nodded his head to make him understand that Payson was asleep. He took the photo of Beckett on the table.

- "She has seen something" said Scanlon.

- "Yes she has but it is too soon to pressure her on what she witnessed." agreed Jane. "We must tell Lisbon though. It is important to have her know that there is a definite link between Jackson Beckett and Tanner"

- "Later Jane" she stopped him. "It is late and she has to sleep. It can wait until tomorrow."

He looked at the time on the phone and had to admit that he should not wake her. She needed her sleep. She had gotten very little sleep since they had found the Tanner family. She had put all her energy to move forward in this investigation. Now she needed to recover. He could at least give her that much relief.

He put the phone aside then he heard the woman next to him yawn. It was late and he decided to stop working for today. She also needed to get some sleep. So he gathered all the documents and piled them on the table before getting up and going to make some tea.

- "You should go to bed," he told the Agent. "You also need to rest."

- "And what about you Jane are you going to rest?" She asked not knowing Jane's inability to stay asleep for long.

- "I sleep very little, do not worry." Jane said.

- "Very well…Please try to get a few hours sleep anyway." She said as she left the room

- "Yes, Mom" Jane cheekily replied.

The officer smiled and went to the second room to get some sleep. She was a little intrigued by the man. This was her first experience directly with him. The scuttlebutt around the station was that he was difficult and Lisbon was to be pitied. She had to admit he was special. She wondered what he had experienced. He seemed to have such sadness in him and solitude. He really did not let anyone in…Well except for Lisbon. She had observed their interactions. Also she observed he was devoted to the little girl. She certainly would not blame him. Payson was charming, so cute and she had already suffered so much in her short life. She was proud to have been asked to watch over her. She was dedicated to do anything to protect her.

She changed quickly and slipped into bed. However, she did not quickly manage to fall asleep. She saw the frightened eyes of a child with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart ached at the very thought of that she had seen. That made her still afraid today. She settled back and thought that tomorrow would be a difficult day. She was going to have to interview the child with the help of Jane and Agent Lisbon of course. It would not be easy but it was necessary.

**- oooo -**

It was early when Cho had dropped off the file and was unable to get Jane to go home. Defeated he left that was awhile ago. Jane thought as the hours crept by. Jane remained in the kitchen then sat down at the table to drink his tea. He too was thinking about Payson's reaction when she saw the photo. The fear in her eyes, her shaking body and the tears on her cheeks. He felt his heart sink as he struggled to hold back his own tears. Lisbon had warned him. She knew he would get too attached to the girl. That's exactly what was happening at the moment.

He wanted to call her and tell her about his discovery. Scanlon was right. He could not call in the middle of the night. It would not change much to tell her now or tomorrow. He quickly finished his tea, washed his cup and left the kitchen to settle on the couch. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He needed to find out who was behind the killing of Payson's family.

This made him rethink his own life. Since the death of his family, he had not even tried to have a normal life. He had thought only of one thing since: avenge the death of his family. He had not wanted to look at something else. He did not want to let his heart to love again. He did not want that for Payson. She was too young to become like him. The best way to help her have closure was to find the people or make that monsters responsible for her misfortune.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. As every night since his family's murders, he did not succeed. Tonight he thought of Payson along with his family. A lot of memories crossed his mind. There were the happy moments along with the saddest. He recalled his new life since he joined the CBI. He remembered himself at the very beginning. It was when his only thought was on his desire for revenge. Something happened when he reviewed his memories. He saw Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt. He saw himself laughing getting to know them better then becoming a team and something else a new family.

Jane then realized that things had changed in his life. Revenge was not the only thing in his heart. This was all because of whom…Teresa Lisbon that was who. He would not blame her. At first she was to be a pawn in his plan to get closer to his enemy. She gradually became his friend. He had learned to appreciate her and it was mutual. The fact that she worried about his attachment to Payson was proof. She was afraid he would suffer.

The more he thought, the more he realized he was important to her. She was not only afraid for him, but also, unconsciously, for herself too. He saw how much she cared about the welfare of the child. Teresa Lisbon was a woman with a heart so big that she always wanted to help those in need. She had helped him for years. Now she decided to do the same with the girl. He was proud to be among her closest friends.

He slowly felt sleep take possession of his body and he let go. Finally, he was much more tired than he thought. He ended up falling asleep on the couch with a small smile gracing his face.

**- oooo -**

On a quiet street a car passed disturbing the peace of the neighborhood. It parked in front of a playground and two men got out. They were dressed in black. They slowly walked towards a large house in front of which was a police car. They did not seem to worry about it because one of the men walked in the direction of the front door while the other went to the second door. The two officers had no time to react when the two doors opened simultaneously and each received a stab directly into the carotid artery. They emptied their blood in their seats and the two men closed the doors before heading to the house.

Instead of going through the front door, they entered the house from the back door like last time. They quietly entered the house and moved without thinking to their target which was up the stairs. After climbing the stairs they knew exactly were to go. They crossed the hall to a door and one of the men opened it. They entered the room to see the old woman sleeping peacefully in her bed. While one of them remained near the door, the second approached the bed. He leaned toward the woman and slit her throat without any hesitation.

He joined his partner and together they left the room and the house. They passed the police car without even paying attention. They went back in the car and disappeared into the night. Nobody saw or heard anything. The contract had been completed to the end. They could now go in search of another job. Their boss was going to be satisfied.

**- oooo -**

The sun rose just when Teresa Lisbon's phone rang. She slowly opened her eyes and found her phone on the nightstand.

- "Agent Lisbon" she sleepily said.

- "It's Cho" replied a man. "There was a murder."

- "Who's the victim, Cho?" She worriedly asked immediately fearing for Payson's safety.

- "The mother of Cynthia Beckett, Moira McGrath" he said. "Same MO as for the Tanner family…"

- "Cho…what happened to the officers watching the house? Did they not see anything?" Lisbon asked.

- "They are dead too" Cho replied as there was a triple homicide this time two police officers were included.

Lisbon breathed relief before recovering. She was relieved that the girl was not the latest victim. She was sad that others had died. Guilt crept into her. Moira McGrath relied on the assistance of the police to protect her. Now, she was dead too like the rest. Lisbon blamed herself. However, there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she can do is find the ones responsible and bring them to justice.

- "I'll pick Jane up and join you" she said "Did you get him to leave?"

- "No I was unable to convince him but I did leave him the files. I am sure he will have plenty of insight when you pick him up at the safe house." Cho said.

- "I am sure he will. Thanks Cho I know you tried. I'll be there soon." Lisbon said hanging up.

She put down the phone on the nightstand then dropped on the bed. Another murder, no, there were three murders. Three other people were dead. She still did not know who these killers were? The only thing she knew was that the two men had been paid to kill these people. She still did not know by whom. She absolutely needed to know more if she wanted to stop all these killings.

She finally got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. She still had to pick up Jane at the safe house. She had to break the news then join their colleagues at the crime scene. She hoped Jane would have some coffee ready when she arrived because she sure needed some. There was not enough time to make it here. She quickly grabbed her jacket, her keys and left the apartment. She climbed in the car and drove to the safe house. She feared Jane's reaction when he learned the news of the new murders. She desperately needed him.

She exited quickly out of the car and walked to the door. She took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened quickly. Jane stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind him.

- "What is happening Lisbon?" he asked worriedly.

It was unusual to see her arrive so soon. Ergo something had happened. He wanted to know.

- "The mother of Cynthia Beckett died that night but that is not all. The two assigned to protect her were also killed. Jane, I need you with me." she announced.

- "Oh no," he whispered while wiping his hand over his face then sat down on the couch along with Lisbon.

- "How…?" He wanted to know.

- "According to Cho who is at the scene it was the same M.O. as the Tanner family. It must have been the same perps. Jane I need you. This is got to stop. These are professionals. You are my only hope of ever getting justice for all that died." Lisbon implored.

Jane agitated walked into the kitchen and poured the coffee he had made for Agent Scanlon but she still had not awoken nor had Payson. He walked back to hand Lisbon a cup. She took it graciously. Jane still thought. He would be needed here. If trained police officers could not prevent a murder how safe is Payson?

- "I see. I'll warn agent Scanlon then we can go." Jane said disappearing down the hall.

Lisbon sipped her coffee. It was good. She wondered how Jane learned to create such a great cup of coffee. Lisbon waited then noticed noises coming from the bathroom.

- "Agent Scanlon Lisbon is here I need to go with her. Please tell Payson I did not abandon her. I was just going to do my job as the best Monster hunter…I know you don't understand but tell her anyway." Jane said through the door.

The Agent made her acknowledgement as Jane returned and took the empty cups to the kitchen.

- "I'm ready, Lisbon" Jane said.

While Jane was tidying the kitchen a bit, Lisbon went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

- "Yes," said the woman inside the bathroom.

- "Agent Scanlon" said the brunette. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking Jane with me on a crime scene."

- "Yes he just told me…Is there a problem Agent?" asked the officer with her hair still dripping wet.

- "Yes two officers assigned to Cynthia Beckett's mother are dead along with the person they were protecting." said Lisbon.

- "Oh no," she whispered. "Now I understand why you need Jane."

Lisbon walked away down the hall. Jane joined following her. The journey to Moira McGrath's house was long.

- "Lisbon this might be the clue we need?" Jane said.

- "What clue is that Jane these new murders?" Lisbon asked.

- "No Payson…She recognized Jackson Beckett. She got very scared of his picture. She clammed up right after…Lisbon that is the linkage we need." Jane said as they arrived at the newest crime scene.

Lisbon had not said a word. She was processing what Jane had uncovered. They arrived and quickly were greeted by Cho. He told them what he knew, before following Lisbon in the house with Jane on their heels. They crossed the entrance corridor, crossed the living room and went up the stairs.

There were officers in the hallway leading to the bedroom. You could see traces of blood out of the room and the team followed in. Moira was lying on her back in bed, her throat cut. The white sheet beneath her was covered in blood, as well as the pillow. Lisbon closed her eyes for a moment, feeling guilty about the fate of this poor woman. She just wanted to help her Daughter. Now she found herself the victim of a man who thought everyone responsible for the failure in his life. He was the one responsible for this death and destruction.

Jane approached Moira. He put aside the fact that they were supposed to protect this woman. However, they did not succeed. Like Lisbon, he felt guilty, but what could he do now? The killer seemed to know everything about the houses of the different victims. This fact led to even more questions. The man who had paid to kill these people must had known them very well. In the case of Moira McGrath, she was his stepmother. What about his ex-wife lawyer, his own lawyer and the Tanner family? He could not know them that well too Jane wondered. How would he know absolutely about everything?

He straightened up and looked towards Lisbon who seemed to be pondering the same thoughts. He walked around the room noting that nothing had been moved. Everything was perfectly in place. He joined his colleague and left the room. Once in the hallway, he stopped her by the arm.

- "These men know the area well," he began. "How can they know everything, unless someone has told them how to get there and where to go?"

- "Beckett was very familiar with this house, but for others it is a different story" she agreed. "He is the main suspect now. He was the man that had threatened the Tanner, Moira McGrath and the others. Now with what you told me about Payson being afraid he is the only one I am concerned about."

- "I don't know if he is the only one involved" Jane whispered not totally convinced this was the act of only one man. "We need to find these people and they will tell us who hired them."

They went down the stairs to find Rigsby speaking with one of the forensic technicians. When he saw his boss had arrived, he came to meet her.

- "As in Tanner, there are no footprints" he clarified.

- "I was suspecting it would be so" said Lisbon. "Well Rigsby was there something else? Has anyone seen anything or heard anything. Maybe a neighbor..."

- "Sorry boss, but there is nothing. These guys are like ghosts who kill and slip away." Rigsby said.

Jane noticed that Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose. It was a sign of headache. Jane decided to find her some aspirin once they returned to the office. She was going to need it. But for now, he had to find a way to catch the two killers. What he did not understand, however, why did they need to kill Moira now? It was only two nights after the Tanner family instead of waiting like the others. Beckett must have a specific reason to do so.

He waited until she had finished discussing. Together they left the house to go back to the CBI. They still had a lot to do, like finding Jackson Beckett. Nobody knew where to find him. He had to be somewhere. In addition, based on what they knew about him he did not have much money. So how would he be able to pay the two men he had hired to kill all these people? He would find the answer to these questions, as always.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC ...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: that was chapter 4. Let me know what your thoughts are about it. You'll have chapter five next week and this time it is true. I'm almost done with it.**

**Have a good night,**

_Sweety_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N****: hi guys. Here's chapter 5. I hope you will like it. Thanks a lot **_Dodge1989 _**for your review. That means a lot to me. I hope you will like this new chapter.**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Payson slowly opened her eyes. She was still a little tired. She ran a hand across her face to remove the hair that was over her eyes. She yawned then stood up. She still had the memory of last night nightmare then the photo of the man. She felt her eyes burn. She kept the tears that threatened to spill. Though, she was a little girl. She did not want to cry so often. Her Mother had always told her that there was no shame in crying. The taunts of crybaby from other children at school made her wonder on that wisdom. So she was trying to stay strong, as much as she could.<p>

She grabbed a robe. It was one that Teresa had chosen for her then wrapped it around her. She opened the bedroom door and listened. She heard nothing and felt her little heart accelerate with fear. '_Not again_' she begged internally. She did not want to find new people who had died for her. She could not bear it. Then she heard a faint noise in the kitchen of woman's voice humming. She felt relieved and happily walked into the hallway.

When she arrived in the kitchen, the table was made for breakfast. Agent Scanlon was cooking something and Payson walked silently behind her. She was just behind the Agent when…

- "Do not even think about it little girl," said the Agent. "Take a seat at the table I'll bring your warm milk for your cereal."

- "Yes ma'am," the girl whispered being a bit disappointed. "Where is Patrick?"

- "He left early this morning with Agent Lisbon, but he will come back soon. Oh yes, he said that he was out Monster hunting and you would understand that." The woman said as she busily prepared Payson's breakfast.

Payson was sad that he did not come to say goodbye before leaving. She knew he had to go. He had left to do his work and would later return. She should not blame him. She was kind of glad he had the Agent recite his words. It was like they had their own secret language. And in the meantime, she should be a good girl and do exactly what Agent Scanlon would ask her.

- "May I have some paper and pencils after breakfast?" Payson asked.

- "Sure Payson… Do you want to draw?" The Agent asked with a bit of eagerness.

She knew from experience that Children's drawings can be a window into their world.

- "Yes, for Patrick and for Teresa" she replied with a smile. "I want to make them happy. They work hard."

- "That is very kind of you, Payson. I believe they would like that very much. How about you finish your breakfast first? Huh?" She said posing as a question but Payson knew it was no question but a command couched in a question.

Payson became silence as the woman poured the warmed milk over the cereal in her bowl. Payson dug into the meal with gusto after adding lots of sugar into the bowl. Agent Scanlon sat down with her bowl. They chatted as they ate. The girl told the woman what she had recently learned in school. The officer listened carefully.

- "I know I will be left behind at school" she complained. "I do not know when I would return."

- "I do not know, but I can assure you that you will not be left behind. I am sure that Agent Lisbon will keep you well advised on what your teacher needs you to do." Agent Scanlon said.

- "How will she do that…?" She asked with her eyes shining.

- "Have you ever heard of home schooling? No, well I am a certified teacher so I'll help you," explained Scanlon. "I just happen to have some books that might help you. We can work a bit when you are done with your drawings. What do you think?"

- "Oh yes would you please" enthused the girl.

The officer smiled at how fast the little girl swallowed her breakfast. She had not often seen children that age so excited to do school work. She was happy to be able to help her progress in her learning while having fun.

Once they had finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen together while laughing. Payson then hurried to wash then dress while the agent took care of the rest. She set everything on the table and waited for her return. She would have to keep Payson busy until Jane returned. That could be awhile depending on the complexities of the information the team had uncovered.

**- oooo -**

Sitting on the couch, Jane was lost in his thought. He still did not see how Beckett could know all the details of the Tanner family house. It was not logical and he already felt a headache coming. It rarely happened to him, but today was one of those rare days. He thought about it since he had arrived at the CBI, but still he had nothing.

Lisbon had gone straight to her office and he had not seen her since. He knew that she was doing the same thing. He remembered that she was suffering a headache too. He got up and found the aspirin bottle and armed with a glass of water he knocked on her door. He suddenly had the idea to join her to work together. They might find the answer to their question. He heard Lisbon's voice and he stopped then listened. He needed to know what was wrong in order to help later.

- "Are you sure of that?" She asked as Jane entered without bothering to knock again.

He knew she was on the phone with some police officer.

- "There was an identification made?" She asked.

The identification of what or who…? Jane wondered as his heart began to panic. He feared the answer to that question.

- "Well, thank you. I'll inform my boss." Lisbon said hanging up now noticing Jane standing at her desk with the bottle and a glass of water. "Oh Jane thanks I needed this." Lisbon said with a smile as she shook out 2 aspirins then downed the water.

She placed the glass on the desk then looked at her consultant.

- "I guess you overheard?" Lisbon asked.

- "It was hard not too…" Jane began.

He watched as she clung to two new pictures to the list of the victims. He went to see who it was and he felt his heart sink, recognizing two people. They were the parents of Kelly, Mr. and Mrs. Romero. Jane waited for Lisbon to continue.

- "That was PD they found the bodies of Kelly's parents." Lisbon said with a sigh.

- "That is so sad Lisbon. How did they die?" He asked while moving behind her so he could see the crime photos better.

- "They were on their way back and had a car accident on their way home. They died on the spot. Here are PD's crime photos they were faxed over awhile ago. That was PD with the confirmation." Lisbon said.

- "It's sad, but what do their deaths have to do with our crime scene?" Jane questioned out loud.

- "That is what I want to know" blew Lisbon as she stretched her neck. "It may be a coincidence."

- "Or not…Do you really believe it is? Lisbon the other deaths were made to look like an accident too." Jane pointed out.

She finally turned to look at him. There was something in her eyes. It was guilt. She felt guilty for the death of the couple. There was absolutely nothing she could have done. Nobody could have forecast their deaths. Neither one of them had even imagined that they would be involved. He now had other questions that would be difficult to find answers.

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back at him. It was a sad smile as he walked away. He had to leave her. He knew she had now even more work. He would also have too when the team returned. And speaking of the team, he saw his three colleagues coming toward him as he was exiting Lisbon's office.

Cho rushed past Jane and entered the boss' office as the door was already opened. He stood in front of her desk and was the first to notice the two new pictures. He turned his head to look at his boss waiting for her acknowledgement.

- "Ok Cho what is it?" Lisbon asked the Agent standing before him.

- "Boss we have finished our prelims there is no evidence at the scene and the survey turned up no one seeing the murders of the policemen in their car or the murder in the home." Cho said looking at the photos.

- "What about the dash camera? I noticed it was tilted. It might have caught one of the perps in the act." Jane asked.

Cho looked dumbfounded. It was not everyday Cho missed something. It was good that Jane did not.

- "We did not check it…Normally it is pointing outward not inward but I will have CSU go and check the recordings." Cho said.

- "Ok Cho you do that." Lisbon said dismissing the Agent.

Van Pelt was next to report. She had not found Jackson yet but with the deaths of the Romero's it looked like some sort of insurance scam.

- "That is a good angle Van Pelt go work on that." Lisbon ordered.

Van Pelt left and returned to her computer. She then got an idea and talked to Cho as he returned to his desk.

- "Cho, you said a neighbor had installed a camera filming in front of his house. It was able to cover Tanner's house too" she began.

- "Yeah…What about it…?" Cho asked intrigued where the young Agent was leading.

- "Maybe if we could see the previous recordings…? We could learn more." She said.

- "That is a good idea Van Pelt perhaps there is much more on those previous recordings." Cho said starting to dial the neighbor to arrange a meeting.

- "That might be a good idea Van Pelt…Payson saw Jackson Beckett. It might show him approaching the house." said Jane as everyone turned toward him. "Last night she saw his picture on the table. She was afraid and told me she had seen him before that he was a bad man."

- "He perhaps went to see Steve Tanner when his daughter was there" suggested Rigsby. "Maybe that Romero was there too."

- " Perhaps but the only way to know is to watch the recordings" Lisbon said.

Everyone turned their heads to look at their boss. Nobody had heard her enter the Bullpen.

- "I'm on it Boss" Cho said hanging up the phone then he stood up and took his jacket.

- "Van Pelt continues to look for a connection between Beckett and the Romero. We never know, maybe they knew each other. He had children. They may have gone to school or doing sports together." Lisbon ordered.

She then turned to Rigsby then straightened.

- "You need to accompany me to the morgue" she said.

- "What about me…?" Jane asked.

- "Go back to the safe house Jane. See if you can learn more from Payson. I know you don't want to pressure her and neither do I. We need to know more. See if you can make her talk through her drawings." Lisbon said.

Everyone got up and left. Grace was thus left alone in front of her computer. It was nothing new for her. Though, she was a clearly certified field agent. She did not take offense. A few minutes after everyone was gone, her phone rang and she answered.

- "Agent Van Pelt" she said.

- "I saw the man you are looking for" said a voice she did not know.

- "Who are you?" She asked.

- "A concerned citizen... Here is the address where you can find him." He said then hung up.

The woman wrote down the address the man had given her. She was about to ask him more question but he had hung up. She therefore called Lisbon to share what she had learned.

**- oooo -**

Jane opened the door of the house and found Payson sitting quietly at the kitchen table. When the girl saw him, she jumped from her chair and threw herself into his arms. He took her in his arms with joy and kissed her forehead before releasing her. She had a beautiful smile on her face. He found it contagious and felt himself smile too. She took him by the hand and led him to the table. He followed her without a word, aware that she had something for him.

She released his hand to grab a paper sheet on the table and presented it. He took it to see the nice drawing. It was representing him and Lisbon each holding the hand of a little girl he identified as Payson.

- "This is a very nice drawing sweetie" he said with a big smile.

- "I made one for Teresa too" she said proudly.

- "It is very nice Payson, I'm sure she'll love it." Jane said.

- "She has put all her heart into it" added Scanlon.

- "That I have no doubt" Jane replied to the Agent.

Jane put down the drawing on the table carefully before going to prepare some tea. Payson sat at the table and started another drawing carefully. The Mentalist turned to the Agent who raised an eyebrow, waiting for explanations. He looked at Payson and Scanlon understood.

- "Payson, would you to go in the living room one minute please, Patrick and I need to talk" asked the Agent.

- "Okay" she said as she got up taking all her belongings to the coffee table in the living room.

- "Thank you sweetie…" Jane said with a smile.

Payson smiled back as she exited the kitchen. Once Jane was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to the Agent.

- "There had been more deaths. Not only did Moira died as the Tanner family. The Romero's were killed in a car accident." he began. "There is something I do not understand in all this."

- "What is that Jane?" She asked as Jane sat down at the table then took a sip of his tea.

- "These men seem to know the places. I understand perfectly well for Moira McGrath's house, as she was mother of Beckett's wife. But the Tanner family, how would they know?" Jane pondered.

- "Are you sure it's Jackson Beckett?" Scanlon asked.

- "Everything points to him, but in fact, this may be done on purpose." He ventured. "The real person responsible for the murders had made sure we all thought that this is him. Perhaps he is just another victim in this story."

Jane remained pensive for a moment. It was logical. But who else could want to kill all these people? Who else but Jackson Beckett knew all these people and would want their death? He could not really see who it could be but he would find out. Then how did the Romero come into play?

He let his eyes wandered in the living room to see Payson drawing with the television as background noise. He had to find out as quickly as possible, for her. The girl must have felt him watching her because she looked up at him with smiling eyes. He smiled before turning back to the Agent.

- "Anyway, one of the neighbors had installed a camera that recorded the street and the Tanner house. Cho went to get them. We will see what we could find. Maybe it will help us to understand..." Jane said

Scanlon nodded and decided to change the subject. Payson would soon get tired of drawing. She did not want the girl to hear what they were saying. That's when the phone rang and Jane picked it up.

- "Jane, we just received a call telling us where to find Beckett" Lisbon told him on the phone. "Here is the address, if you want to join us."

- "Okay, I'm coming." Jane said.

There was no need to explain anything to Scanlon she understood. He decided to say goodbye to Payson this time. So he approached the little girl who looked up at him.

- "Payson sweetie, I have to leave for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Jane said.

- "Are you going to hunt Monsters?" Payson asked.

- "Yes sweetie I am…" Jane replied crouching down to her level.

- "Good…Patrick would you please take Teresa my drawing…I made it for her?" Payson asked pointing at the drawing.

- "I will sweetie." Jane said taking the drawing, kissing her on the forehead and showing the girl he was holding it as he left.

It was their chance. If Beckett really was at this address, they could finally find out if he really was responsible of all these murders. Of course, the man would not easily admit it, but Jane would manage to make him talk.

**- oooo -**

Standing in his office, the man grabbed his phone and dialed a number. The caller responded quickly and gave an address to which to go. The man did not question and hung up. Everything went exactly as planned and soon the whole thing would be over. One would never suspect that he was the man responsible for the death of all these people.

He put the phone down and went back to work. He still had a lot to do today and he did not want to waste time. He grabbed the first file on his desk and went to work. In a short time he would get a call and he was anxious to receive it.

**- oooo -**

A SWAT team was in front of an old abandoned house, waiting for order. Lisbon was a little further, Rigsby at her side. They were both wearing their protective vest. The head of the intervention brigade approached her.

- "There seems to be three people inside the house," he informed her.

- "Very well, everyone get ready," she ordered.

She saw a car coming. Jane came out and joined her.

- "Jane, I want you to stay here," she said. "We do not know what could happen and I don't want to take any chances."

- "Very well, but you also be careful," he asked, almost pleadingly.

- "I am always careful Jane, you don't have to worry," she reassured him.

- "Still I have a bad feeling." Jane warned.

- "I promise Jane I will be extra careful." Lisbon said.

Jane looked at the woman as she moved away from him. He felt the fear rising in him. What that fear was he did not know. Something told him that everything would not happen well. He remained close to the car as she asked him, although he would have preferred to go with her. Just to make sure everything would be fine.

Rigsby followed Lisbon like a shadow. Although he was a good agent, Jane would have wanted Cho. He trusted Rigsby with his life. However, when it came to Lisbon, he had more confidence in Cho. Unfortunately the man was already busy elsewhere and would not arrive in time. Even if he asked him to come now, all he could do was to wait.

He saw the SWAT team set up with Lisbon behind. He admired her professionalism. The way at a glance, she could be understood. He knew she was doing her job. Today, for some reason, he saw it differently. This case he surmised was responsible for this change. Since they had saved the girl everything was different.

He had seen how Lisbon was attached to Payson, just like him. She would do everything she could to solve this case. It was not because it was her job. It was also for the child. He knew she absolutely wanted to find the killers of Payson's family so she could have a normal life.

He saw Lisbon give the order to enter. The men pushed the door before entering the building. Lisbon came right after them, followed by Rigsby. Then there was silence. He could do nothing but wait. He suddenly heard noises coming from upstairs. He heard someone shout something. It certainly must have been Beckett. Then he heard a gunshot, followed by many others. Then, it was silent once again.

Jane felt his heart speed up in his chest. He imagined all worst scenarios. He knew he only would be reassured when Lisbon and Rigsby would emerge from the house unharmed. He saw men pass then Rigsby appeared supporting Lisbon. He had an arm around her waist.

- "Lisbon" He yelled running towards his colleague.

- "I'm fine Jane" she whispered through clenched teeth.

- "You do not look fine to me Lisbon. Where are you hurt?" He asked while running his hands everywhere on her body looking for the slightest injury.

- "The lower abdomen" she moaned.

- "The Bus is called and is on the way" reassured Rigsby while helping Lisbon to move to the back of the car. "Are okay boss?"

- "I'm okay Rigsby. It is nothing." Lisbon said through clenched teeth.

The agent stood for a moment to make sure she did not need anything and walked away, leaving her in the hands of Jane. The latter knelt beside the woman, worry clearly visible on his face.

- "I'm fine, Jane" she assured again.

- "No, you're not fine, you're bleeding Lisbon. What happened I heard gunfire?" Jane said crossly.

- "It is just a graze… I bleed a little but it's nothing." Lisbon said trying not to pass out.

Lisbon could see in the eyes of her colleague that he did not believe her. What could she do other than reassure the man? She knew that her wound was superficial, thanks to Rigsby. Until she was seen by the paramedic, he would not believe she was fine. Just then, an ambulance arrived.

A paramedic took care of her and informed her that it was not much. She did not need stitches. He cleaned the wound, put a bandage and advised her to go home and rest. He gave her an antibiotic with a sedative. She swallowed them as he gave her some others for later while waiting to go to her doctor. He got up and left. She turned toward Jane with a look that said 'I told you so you so'.

- "I'll take you home" he said, helping her sit comfortably in the passenger seat. "You will explain what happened."

- "Wait, I can not go right now" she objected.

- "Rigsby will take care of everything, you need to rest." Jane said as he observed the other Agent take control of the scene.

She knew she would not be able to change his mind. She would do as he wanted. She felt bad. It was his idea to take her home. Though, It was not professional.

- "So what happened… I heard gunshots?" Jane asked while driving.

- "Beckett was in a room upstairs with two men," she explained. "When we arrived, one of the men turned to us with a gun in his hand. I asked him to put it down. He did not but fired. This was when Rigsby jumped on me. If he did not ..."

- "But he did it and you're fine" Jane finished for her. "… And what happened to Beckett?"

- "Dead, as the others," she confessed. "I don't know what happened. Everything went so fast. But the bright side is that everything is finished and Payson is safe now."

- "No Lisbon I do not think so…We are going back to the safe house. Have Cho meet us there!" Jane said.

- "Ok Jane you have officially lost your mind but I will humor you!" Lisbon said getting the phone out and calling Cho.

- "Hey Boss what is up?" Cho asked.

- "It maybe nothing but where are you?" Lisbon weakly asked as Jane drove like a madman.

- "I'm across the street from the Tanner's at the neighbor's house what is up?" Cho asked.

- "I'm not sure how quickly can you get to the safe house Jane thinks that Payson is in trouble?" Lisbon said as Jane took the corner very quickly.

- "I'm about 5 minutes out. I'm leaving now Boss." Cho said.

The woman hung up the phone then let her head fall back against the window and closed her eyes. She felt the sedative doing its effect, fatigue take possession of her. The pain was no longer present. She was grateful. She barely noticed that the car had stopped and Jane talked to her. She was almost asleep now and she had no desire at all to open her eyes, Jane left her in the car as he raced up the steps. His heart was pounding. Jane burst in the room and saw Payson looking up at him. It was a false alarm. Nothing was wrong.

Cho arrived very quickly and found Jane and Scanlon in a deep conversation. Something was wrong Jane knew it but what? He returned after Cho convinced him that Payson was safe and he would keep a detail outside. He would stay with the child too.

- "Take Lisbon home Jane we got this!" Cho ordered.

Jane reluctantly said goodbye to Payson as he got in the car. Lisbon was passed out. The drive to her place was good time for Jane to decompress. He was sure Payson was in danger. Just how eluded the Mentalist. He parked in Lisbon's spot Jane saw that she did not wake up, so he got out of the car. He opened Lisbon's door, leaned forward to undo her seat belt and took her gently in his arms.

She said nothing and moved a little closer to him. She clung to his neck without even realizing it. Jane let her without saying a word. He managed to remove the key in her pocket without her reacting and opened the apartment door. Once inside, he went straight to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She clung to him a little, but when her head came into contact with the pillow, she turned to the side. He pulled the blanket over her, kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen to make tea.

She was safe in her bed. Something kept him there. He still did not know what it might be. He still remembered what he had felt when he had seen her supported by Rigsby. Then he saw the blood on her shirt. At first he had thought the worst. However, it was not as bad as he imagined everything was fine. Lisbon was fine and Payson was safe too. He had to take a detour and alert Cho to make sure but she was safe. The safe house had not been found. What was left was to find her a family to take care of her. Jane really did not want that to happen.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon awoke in her bed without remembering how she got here. She slowly sat up, rubbed her face and looked at the time. She had been asleep for at least three hours when she should have been at work. She stood up with some difficulty. One hand rested on her belly and immediately all came back to her. There was the anonymous call, the attempt to arrest Jackson Beckett, her injury and Jane. She remembered her colleague taking her to his car. Now she was at home.

She slowly went down the stairs and heard noises. Those noises did not worry her. She suspected it had to be Jane. Knowing him, he had certainly stayed to ensure that everything would be fine. It was a nice but unnecessary gesture. She felt better, a little tired. She felt she would survive. She entered the kitchen. It made her happy to see him, pouring coffee into a cup. He knew she was awake that was not surprising. His power of observation is what makes him so valuable to her and the CBI.

- "Coffee Lisbon…?" He suggested.

- "Yes, thank you" she agreed while taking the cup. "Why did you stay. Jane?"

- "I had nothing else to do. Besides I wanted to talk to you" he said.

- "You know it was wrong. You should have returned to the CBI to help. So why did you not?" She asked.

Jane looked at her for a moment before looking away. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

- "Are you all right Jane?" She asked worriedly.

Instead of answering her, he turned and pulled her into his arms. She returned his embrace awkwardly, feeling that he needed it. He buried his nose in her hair and tightened his arms around her, which worried her a little more.

- "Tell me what is wrong Jane?" she asked.

- "I was scared" he whispered. "When I saw you against Rigsby ... I was afraid."

- "But I'm fine" she assured.

- "Maybe it was this time, Lisbon. However, what about next time? It may not be the case" he added leaving the embrace then turned away from the woman.

- "And what do you suggest, that I quit my job?" Lisbon instantly was incensed.

- "No Lisbon, Please be more careful." Jane sadly said.

- "I could not have known Jane. And maybe if I knew, I could have been injured worst. Things happen and there is nothing we can do." Lisbon justified.

- "I could not bear to lose you Lisbon, you're my best friend." Jane admitted.

- "You will not lose me, I promise." Lisbon said tenderly having all the anger leave her.

They stared at each other for a moment before going to sit on the couch. Lisbon sipped her coffee. She was a little uncomfortable with what had just happened between Jane and herself. She did not understand why he was like that. It was not the first time she was injured in the course of her work. So why was this time different? Lisbon was broken out of her thoughts when Jane spoke again.

- "It was too easy Lisbon" he said then.

- "What do you mean easy, Jane?" She did not understand.

- "Everything about this whole thing had been too easy" he went on.

- "Jane I do not understand your logic…What was too easy? Explain yourself." Lisbon asked bewildered.

To her this case was nothing easy at all. The masked men never made one mistake. Payson was luckily spared but everyone around her was killed. The Man that scared her is now dead too. It was not easy.

Jane put his cup on the coffee table and turned to her.

- "What is too easy is that an anonymous call that gave us the address of Beckett. The facts of he and the two killers are dead. All this was too easy." Jane replied.

- "Perhaps, but the point is that Payson is safe" she added. "Beckett will not be able to hurt her."

- "That's a good thing that she alone survived this massacre" he agreed.

- "Now we have to find a family to take care of her." Lisbon brightly said.

- "That is true we do. It is our responsibility. I still think Van Pelt's idea of insurance is a valid one for these murders. Otherwise, why kill the Romeros? What did they have to do in all of this? I think it is obvious someone wants us to believe that Beckett did it all. I have doubts…If I am correct, Payson is the center of it all. Look if the Romeros were still alive, I would have no doubt they would be the ones to raise her." Jane said thinking out loud for Lisbon's benefit.

- "I still don't know Jane, but we will eventually find out," she tried to reassure him. "It is not because Beckett died that the investigation is over. Cho must have the recordings by now. I think we should go to the CBI. Maybe we will find something that would provide answers." Lisbon replied.

- "No Lisbon, I'll go. You need to stay here and rest. Besides, Cho is still at the safe house. I will have to get the records from him." Jane said rising.

- "No way, Jane I'm the boss and this is my job." Lisbon said getting angry at his assumption.

- "You're hurt Lisbon. You can barely walk little alone stand. I will Skype with you once I get to the office to alert you what is going on. That way you can be home relaxing and still direct the team" Jane compromised.

- "Ok Jane if you don't I will call Van Pelt myself." Lisbon warned.

Once it was agreed Lisbon would stay home to recuperate. He picked up the cups and put them in the sink. He grabbed his jacket he went to the CBI via the safe house. They had a case to close.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC ...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Two more episodes before this end of the show. I can't believe it. That makes me so sad, I love that show. Hopefully we will get one more season. **

**Anyway, I will translate one more chapter tomorrow. You still have four chapters to go.**

_Sweety_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** hi guys. Here's chapter 6. Thank everyone for the reviews. **

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Scanlon had not seen Jane since he had returned all wild-eyed. Jane only stayed a moment before departing leaving Cho behind. Scanlon had seen the attachment of Jane toward Payson, especially after he said goodbye to her. Cho was still here in the living room. He was working on the files. She finished making their drinks and joined him. She sat on the couch then gave the agent his drink. The screen was on as they were in a three way conference between CBI, the safe house and Lisbon's apt.<p>

- "Thanks, Scanlon…" Cho said while receiving the cool drink.

Scanlon excused herself from the conference to attend to Payson. They had not wanted to keep this conference on so late. Even Jane was about to yawn.

Payson was in her room reading or trying to read. Scanlon had seen the impatience of the child and fully understood it. By the time bedtime came Payson became obstinate. She simply would not obey. Scanlon was anticipating this problem. She was glad it is surfacing now.

- "I want to see Patrick" she said with her little child's voice.

- "He's busy right now" said Scanlon. "But I'm sure he will come when he has a free moment. Now you need to sleep."

- "So I want to see Teresa" she persisted.

- "Payson, she also must work." She patiently said as she ran a hand over her face.

- "I don't want go to bed. They might come to see me." Payson said.

Scanlon stood up and left the room. She left the child alone in front of her bed. She would not be the one who gives in to the whims of an eight year old child. Though, she could understand her concern. She looked at Cho who just nodded his head. So, she took her phone out of her pocket.

- "Scanlon is going to call you Jane." Cho said to the screen.

- "Patrick Jane" replied the man after getting the heads up from Cho.

- "Jane, I'm having difficulties with Payson. She will not go to sleep without seeing you or Lisbon" she breathed with relief. "Would you be able to come soon?"

Jane thought for a moment.

- "Is there any other problem?" the Consultant asked worriedly.

- "No, there is no other problem." Scanlon said.

- "I'm so sorry I can not make it. However, I will talk to her. Lisbon is not at her best at the moment and I will have to attend to her." Jane replied. "Please bring Payson the phone. I will talk with her."

The Agent left the room and knocked lightly on Payson's door.

- "Payson someone wants to talk to you." The Agent said.

- "I'm fine" said the woman said on the screen behind the mentalist. "And we'll be right there, do not worry."

- "Agent Scanlon Lisbon is wrong we will not be coming. Please hand Payson the phone." Jane said.

- "There is no answer I am going to take a peek." Agent Scanlon said.

Scanlon went into the room to find Payson quietly asleep in her bed. She smiled. Fatigue had won despite her obstinacy. The woman approached the bed, gently pulled the blanket and kissed the girl's forehead before leaving the room.

- "Well what is the verdict Agent?" Jane asked.

- "She is asleep…Crisis avoided." Scanlon said.

- "Good if she wakes up do not hesitate in calling me. Have a good night Agent." Jane said hanging up.

She return to the living room and began to work with Cho on the conference.

- "Jane we could have gone…" Lisbon protested.

- "Yes we could have but we should not…The case is almost over and I heard your concerns. We both have to start to distance ourselves from her." Jane sadly said.

- "You heard talk to me? I never said anything of the sort to you!" Lisbon said.

- "Admit it Lisbon it was what you were thinking was the right thing to do?" Jane said.

- "Well Yes I suppose I was thinking it…But how did you know?" Lisbon asked.

- "Lisbon, have you not learned by now you are an open book to me?" Jane said.

**- oooo -**

Jane turned to Lisbon who was on the screen.

"I still say you have gotten this lead too easily…An anonymous tipster tells you exactly where he was and they were just sitting there for you?" Jane said.

- "It is not you who took a bullet as I know" Lisbon said. "I do not think it was easy. But it is true that I also find it odd that the anonymous call came at the right time."

- "Were you able to locate where the call came from?" Jane asked.

- "Unfortunately not" Van Pelt said shaking her head.

- "So do not you find that odd? I still think that Payson is not safe yet" continued Jane.

He could see Lisbon was struggling with the pain. It showed in her face. He should end this session soon.

Silence fell over the room. Jane was right, Lisbon thought. Payson's life could still be in danger. At the moment, the team was still trying to find a link between Beckett and all those who were killed. Nobody was certain that the child's life was not in danger. Lisbon did not want to take any risk.

- "Payson will remain under protection until we are certain that she is not in any more danger" she announced. "I refuse to take any chances."

-"Right Boss" Rigsby said as she saw Van Pelt and Jane nod in agreement.

- "I totally agree with agent Lisbon" approved Scanlon who was patched in to the conference. "And I remain at your disposal for as long as you need me."

- " Thanks Agent Scanlon…Cho, what about you…?" Lisbon asked.

- "I'm with you Boss…" Cho said crowding in front of Agent Scanlon's screen

- "I think it might help us if Payson talked. I do not want to force her" replied Lisbon. "Maybe the best thing would be for her to see Dr. Dane again. She might manage to get her to talk."

- "It is a good idea Lisbon. I think the sooner the better. I do not know if she can tell us much more. We can always try." Scanlon said.

- "Well all, I'll call it a day. Now I think I should get some rest." suggested Lisbon as she ended the conference call.

**-oooo-**

Once the call was over Teresa yawned then fell asleep sitting up on the couch. She started dreaming.

**o-o-o**

_Teresa was lying in bed with her head on her Mother's leg and a hand in her Father's strong hand. She especially loved this time of the day. It was where her parents came into her room at night to read her a story. It was the only time of day when her Father and Mother could be together with her. The girl always enjoyed this moment._

_At the end of the story, her Father would lean over to kiss her forehead. Then her Mother and he stood. Young Teresa watched her parents stand by the door then she closed her eyes. She leaned back comfortably in her bed. She had no trouble falling asleep. She knew that her parents were there to protect her and love her as long as she needed it._

**o-o-o**

Lisbon felt a hand on her arm then it moved to her shoulder and finally her cheek. She tilted her head to deepen the contact with this warm and gentle hand. It felt good and she refused to wake up. The hand gently stroked her cheek as she kept her eyes closed. She felt some one taking her in strong arms which made her suddenly open her eyes. She was in Jane's arms. He did not seem to notice when she closed her eyes again. She enjoyed the moment.

Moments later, she felt him place her down on the sofa. He brushed a strand of hair from her face then leaned forward and put his lips to her forehead. She let out a content sigh involuntarily. She felt Jane smile against her skin. He then pulled away and walked away from the sofa. He left the room. She looked up when she heard Jane arrive.

Jane returned from the kitchen and sat down. Lisbon had given him her key. He was just checking on her. He had just returned from the CBI. There was not much new to report. He sat and watched her sleep. He wanted to place her in her own bed. However, she looked so comfortable on the couch he did not want to jostle her too much.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon listened to Jane leaving the room. She would never admit it, but she loved being in his arms. How he had taken her in his arms, the way he had placed her on the sofa. And his hand stroking her cheek ... All this was strange, she really did not know what she felt. Jane was her friend, her best friend. They had always been more or less close to each other. Maybe it justified what she felt in his arms.

Even more, she felt how Jane liked her. He had changed, she could tell. A few years earlier, he would never have dared to touch her let alone take her in his arms. Everything had changed since his return from Vegas. He had been distant with her, like with every one else. He wanted to work by her side, to protect her as he had said. Then, without knowing why, he was close to her again. She always feared that one day she would come to work to find that he was gone. She also feared that something like Vegas would happen again. She feared that this time it would end badly.

Yet, he was still here for her. She was glad for this. Though, her fear was still there. Even now, nothing could stop him from leaving tomorrow or next month. With this sudden change and he showed these small gestures of affection. It was proof he was better than the day he joined the CBI. If he wanted to go, she would not prevent it. She would stand aside even if she would suffer. She cared deeply for him.

Lisbon wanted to sleep a little more, but she had to call Dr. Dane. The sooner this ordeal would end. The faster everyone would resume a normal life. She should also start looking for a family for Payson. It would have to be someone who would care and help her to become a balanced woman.

Lisbon sat up, stretched gently awaken a sitting Jane.

- "So where are you going Lisbon?" he asked.

- "I have things to do," she justified.

- "Lisbon it is three o' clock in the morning…Certainly you can make it wait until you awake in the morning? I doubt Dr. Dane will appreciate your call at this hour." Jane said.

- "Lisbon look" Jane stopped her. "You're still tired and you need rest."

- "Jane I am fine…Thanks for look out for me." Lisbon said sitting up.

- "Fine so now that you are up I have an idea to trap the true killer of all these murders." Jane said.

- "We don't even know who it could be?" she reminded him.

- "I have my mind on that," seeing that she was waiting for an explanation, he continued. "I reread all the records that we have and I noticed that Logan Anderson is the recipient of all the property of the Tanner family."

- "They were friends since college," she said "Tanner had no family, that's why Anderson is the beneficiary. I do not see why he would have wanted to harm him, his family or the others."

- "That I do not know yet," he admitted. "But what I know is that only he could know all the details about the house of Tanner and Moira McGrath. Before, you say anything, Lisbon. I know he was not on the case at least that's what he told us. I'd like to meet him. Just so I have true idea of the man."

Lisbon looked at him for a moment. She trusted him. She knew he would not do anything stupid, not this time. He was too attached to Payson to endanger her, she knew it.

- "I'll arrange an interview, but don't do anything stupid, don't be angry and above all, make sure you do not add to my paperwork, I have enough already." She said

- "Yes ma'am" Jane smiled.

- "Well, now, could you get me a coffee please?" She asked.

- "At this rate Lisbon, this is no longer the blood in your veins but coffee" remarked Jane. "You should stop before it is too late."

- "Whatever, Jane" Lisbon said.

If she wanted coffee at three in the morning, he should get it for her or at least allow her to make it herself.

Jane smiled once more and went to prepare Lisbon's drink. He knew it was not a good idea. She needed to rest and coffee would not help. He also knew that if he did not. She would make it herself. He did not want her to make the slightest effort today. So he carefully prepared her coffee. It was not difficult because he knew exactly how she loved it.

He then returned to her, cup in hand and gave it to her. She took it with a smile and raised it to her lips. She took a few sips before placing it on the table.

- "Stop thinking Lisbon" Jane whispered in her ear. " Go back to sleep."

- "I can't" she confessed.

- "Why not Lisbon…? What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She hesitated a moment.

- "You have already considered moving on?" She asked.

Jane thought for a moment before slowly answering.

- "Yes," he admitted. "Why do you ask?"

- "I don't know I ... I was just wondering if ..." Teresa faultered.

- "If what?" Jane countered.

- "No, forget it." Lisbon said getting embarrassed.

They were silent for a moment before Jane moved and Lisbon looked up at him. They stared for a moment.

- "I have often thought about what my life would be if I found a woman and I had another family," he began. "Have you ever thought about starting a family?"

- "Often, but with my work it's impossible." Lisbon rued.

- "Why Lisbon…? Many agents have families." Jane countered.

- "Maybe, but it's harder for a woman than for a man." Lisbon said.

- "How so…? You do know you'd make a great Mom one day" he said.

Lisbon straightened up on the couch to better watch him.

- "Having children has always been a dream when I was a child" she confessed." I wanted to be like my Mother, I admired her so much. When she died and my life changed, I realized that there was something else I needed to do. "

- "Lisbon that is no excuse… You still can start a family." Jane replied.

- "It's too late for that Jane. I might find a man that is true. However, what is also true I'm too old to have children." Lisbon admitted.

Lisbon did not know why she had confessed to Jane. It was a secret she had kept for her all these years. This case had changed many things. She had opened her eyes to the life she had and the one she wanted. Having to deal with Payson had made her realized what had been silenced for so long. It was a longing she could not deny.

- "You know Lisbon. Taking care of Payson reminded me of my time with Charlotte. At first I thought it would hurt, but no. Of course it is not easy. It did remind me of the good times I had with my Daughter." He paused and Lisbon grabbed his hand as to encourage him. "Sometimes I think I am wrong to deprive myself of happiness."

- "You're right Patrick. You're wrong to deprive yourself of happiness" she agreed. "You have the right to be happy, like everyone else."

- "As you do Lisbon," he added. "You deprive yourself of happiness, just as I do."

- "I am happy with my life," she said.

- "However Lisbon you could have more" he replied. "Think about it. Now get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Lisbon finally consented to close her eyes then resting her head on Jane's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. The little discussion they have had been good to them both. They have openly talked about a more or less sensitive topic to them. They have been honest with each other. Maybe they could talk about that later. Lisbon realized that Jane was right. At the moment, they needed to sleep a long day would await them.

She felt suddenly very tired and she closed her eyes for a moment. Jane helped her gently to lie on the couch. He was surprised that she let him do it. He then placed a blanket over her and sat on the chair that he approached to the couch. He looked at her sleeping form, unable to find himself sleeping.

He could not stop to think back to when he had seen Lisbon coming out of that building leaning on Rigsby. He could still see the blood dripping from her belly. The fear he had felt at the thought of losing her. She was his best friend. She was the only person in whom he had complete confidence. It was the only thing that still attached him to life. Without her he knew he would be lost. She had always been there for him, even in the worst moments. She had never let him down.

The Mentalist let his eyes drift over the face of Teresa Lisbon. Eleven years, they knew each others for eleven years. Despite everything, all the pain he had inflicted to her. She was still here. He was still wondered what he could have done to deserve a friend like her. He had done many bad things in his life. He had lied, cheated, and manipulated people. Yet, he was offered a new chance.

Lisbon grunted in her sleep with one hand on her stomach. He stood up, approached and put a hand on her cheek. He spoke softly that helped her relax and sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep. He leaned to kiss her forehead. He stayed longer than necessary before finally moving back to sit in the chair. He knew he was too close to her. Being this close he endangered her. There was nothing he could do to control this feeling.

He finally got up and went to make another cup of tea. This case would soon end. They would arrest the man responsible for the death of the Tanner family. Then he should say goodbye to Payson. He knew it would not be easy for any of them. He looked at the woman who was still asleep. Since the beginning of this case, he had spent much more time with his colleague. For example, he is sitting in her apt watching her sleep. That is totally new. Sure they used to spend time together while only on the case. They never spent this much time. Going back to normal life would not be easy. He was too attached to her. It would be hard not to spend that much time with her anymore.

**-oooo-**

Morning came and Jane had left before Lisbon awoke. He left her key and a note. Lisbon felt much better after getting some rest.

Jane appeared at the safe house before anyone else was awake. He busied in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. He had not slept the night and he was tired. He let out a yawn when he heard the patter of little feet approaching.

Payson stood in the doorway looking still a bit sleepy. Jane immediately moved over to hug the child.

- "Patrick where were you?" She asked.

- "Payson I was visiting a sick friend. She was injured and I was there to help her not reinjure herself." Jane explained. "I did call but you had gone to sleep. I am here now. Did you have a nightmare?"

Payson shook her head yes.

- "Do you want to tell me about it?" Jane coaxed.

- "It was about Uncle Logan." Payson said. "He was yelling at my Daddy. He was very mad I was so afraid."

- "What do you know about your Uncle Logan, Payson?" Jane asked holding her so she felt safe to tell him.

- "Uncle Logan is normally nice but I saw this one time he was in Mommy's room without Daddy being home and he was nice to Mommy." Payson said.

- "Is there any other time you saw Uncle Logan?" Jane asked.

Payson thought for a moment then spoke again.

- "One time, I was playing hide and seek. I hid under Daddy's desk. Daddy came in and was furious with Uncle Logan. Daddy said he saw what Uncle Logan was doing. It was wrong and he should go to jail." Payson recalled.

- "You did good Payson so what would you like for breakfast? Jane asked as he busied to create the perfect breakfast.

Jane's suspicions were confirmed after what Payson had just told him. Apparently, Logan Anderson had done something illegal. Looking over the files nothing had popped out to the Mentalist. He would have to look a little further with Lisbon's help it would be easier. That would justify that he wanted the death of the Tanner family. It did not explain the others, the parents of Kelly Romero or Moira McGrath, Beckett's lawyer and his ex-wife lawyer. However, Jane thought. If Anderson wanted incriminate Beckett, what better way than to take all the people he had threatened.

He needed to talk to Lisbon, but he could wait until she contacted him. She needed her rest. Payson rested her head on table and fell back asleep. Jane stopped breakfast preparations and took the young child back to her room. He laid her in bed. He kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room. This girl knew too much for her young age and did not realize their importance which was for the best in the end.

**- oooo -**

Jane was in thought…The killers intentionally left Payson alone…But why? The phone rang it was Lisbon.

- "Good morning Lisbon, how did you sleep?" Jane asked.

- "I am kind of wondering why I am awaking on my couch? Why did you not awake me…Did you stay up all night Jane? You did not need to I was fine." Lisbon protested.

- I am glad you called I had a conversation with Payson. Yes I am here at the safe house. Listen Lisbon…We have been going at this the wrong way. We thought Payson was spared because of her luck. It was not luck at all. It was planned. The Killers spared her. They killed Kelly. She was their target. Also Logan Anderson was having an affair with Mrs. Tanner."

- "So Logan Anderson had an affair with Mrs. Tanner. But something tells me that this is not the motive of the murder," she said. "And you think the same thing."

- "I think Anderson did something illegal from a professional point of view. Tanner discovered it. It must be because of that they are dead." Jane said.

- "Ok Jane that's explains the Tanners but what about the others?" Lisbon asked.

- "The others were merely a means to throw us off the real killers. He wanted us to focus on Jackson Beckett" continued Jane.

- "Exactly…this new information can help us catch Anderson. We'll need to be very careful. Promise me Jane, you will be very careful. If it is Anderson who is responsible for it all, he will not let himself get caught that easily. He had us all fooled." Lisbon said.

- "I will be very careful Lisbon," he reassured her. "I will not go alone. However, you will not come with me. You are still injured and need to heal."

- "I'd feel better if I came with you Jane. I do not trust this man." Lisbon said.

- "I would go with Cho. He has already met with Anderson. So it will be easier." Jane said.

The Agent did not seem reassured. Even though, she fully trusted Cho. To let Jane talk to this man frightened her much more than other times. Anderson was responsible for the death Payson's family and countless more if Jane was correct. He was smart and cunning. That is a very dangerous opponent. However, He was flesh and blood and not one step ahead like Red John. Still she was afraid he would make a mistake.

- "Okay Jane you set up the meet but promise me to be careful." Lisbon said.

- "I promise you Lisbon I will be extra careful with this one." Jane said hanging up.

Teresa looked at her phone then yawned she was getting tired again. This time she decided to go sleep in her own bed. The Couch was ok for Jane but not for her when there was a comfy bed upstairs.

Jane looked at his phone thinking. Now he needed to finish getting breakfast ready and get with Cho. There was a mastermind murderer to take down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: I'm waiting to read your reviews. I hope you liked that chapter. One more day before the last episode, I can't wait to watch it. I still hope to see Jane and Lisbon together. What do you think guys?**

_Sweety_


End file.
